New Start
by Alyona77
Summary: Charlie got tired of Bella's behavior, so he sends her to her aunt. That's where she meets dark and dangerous Damon. Who just can't stay away from her, what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in her room. It's been three weeks since he left. She couldn't even say his name anymore. Charlie was getting frustrated with her and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She was always in her room nowadays; it was a lot easier to ignore everything and everyone.

"Bella that's it," Charlie walked in. "You're going to your mom's."

"I don't want to go there," she objected.

"Well, you're not staying here," he said. "What about your aunt?"

Bella thought about that for a moment. She knew Charlie was right, she needed a change of an environment. He was not coming back, she needed to get over it.

"Ok," Bella agreed.

Charlie looked surprised for a moment. He did not expect her to agree that easily.

"Ok I will give her a call," he said.

Bella looked around her room, there was no match there. She would probably need to shop before she would leave. She needed a fresh start and that was what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon looked around his room. Rose was dead, Elena didn't care about him. When did life get so complicated? He needed something to do, to get his mind off of things. Getting a drink sounded like a good idea.

"No, she's is my cousin Stefan," Elena said.

Elena has a cousin? Damon was confused. He never heard anything about that.

"Jenna has an older brother and Bella is coming to stay with us," Elena continued explaining.

"So when is that cousin of yours coming?" Damon asked.

"Damon, how many times did I tell you not to eavesdrop," Elena said.

"How many?" Damon mimicked.

"Argh," Elena let out a frustrated sign.

"Damon just leave us alone, and go mind your own business." Stefan spoke.

"Fine but I won't promise I won't kill anyone today," Damon smirked.

"He never changes," he heard Elena whisper.

Maybe she was right, maybe that was all he was. The bad guy, always the second choice.

Bella looked around, Mystic Falls sure looked different than Forks which suited Bella just fine; it was change. Just what she needed. Jenna was really nice, she didn't even ask any questions. She just let her stay. Elena was excited, from what her dad told her. She was excited too. She hasn't seen Elena for a long time.

"Bella!" Elena voice brought Bella out from her thoughts.

"Hey Elena!" Bella shouted and hugged her cousin.

"You look great Bella," Elena complimented her.

"Thanks. So do you," Bella smiled.

"So how are you?"

"Argh he told you," Bella groaned.

"I'm sorry," Elena replied.

"Its ok, and I'm fine." she assured her.

"That's great," Elena nodded. "Then if you're good, you wouldn't mind meeting some of my friends tonight?"

"Not at all," Bella agreed.

"Great," Elena clapped her hands in excitement.

Damon couldn't stand being around Elena and Stefan. The whole happy sappy couple thing was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should just move, its not like anyone needs him here. They'll get the whole Originals thing figured out. Maybe it was time to move, do some traveling. But first needed to say goodbye.

He spotted Elena as soon as he walked into the Grill. She was with some girl he has never met before. She was probably the cousin. She sure looked hot but out of place.

"Hello ladies," Damon greeted them.

"Damon," Elena said.

"Elena," he mocked.

"This is Damon, Stefan's older brother." Elena introduced him to Bella.

"Damon, this is Bella, my cousin."

"Its nice to meet you," Bella said politely.

Something about this girl was different, she seemed to be hurt but was trying really hard to hide it.

"Its always nice to see a new face around here," Damon gave her his best flirting smile.

To his surprise, Bella just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't you have some other people to bother?" Elena asked.

"No. Tonight I'm all yours," Damon flirted.

"Well as good as the offer sounds, we have to pass. We're meeting up with some friends." Elena told him. With that she took Bella's hand and left.

So she still hated him.

"What was that about?" He heard Bella asked.

"It's just Damon. He's not really a good guy. You should just stay clear of him."

"Elena, thanks for the concern, but I can make my own decisions. And anyway I'll stay clear of guys for a while," Bella said.

So he was right, something did happen to her. For the rest of the evening, Damon quietly watched Bella. She seemed to be a shell of a person. She talked and smiled, but it was all forced.

"I'm getting a drink. Does anybody want anything?" She asked.

"No," everyone answered.

Bella slowly made her way to the bar, she seemed to be watching herself really closely.

"Coke please," she asked politely. Too politely if you asked him.

"So Bella what brought a girl like you into this town?" He asked her.

"Just needed a change," she shrugged.

"Then it's not the place," Damon told her.

"Let me be the judge of that," Bella smiled.

"Got it," Damon noted. "You don't like it when people make assumptions."

"More like hate," she sighed and took the seat next to him.

"So I'm guessing that's why you left them," he pointed at the group.

"Something like that. So what's your story? Because I don't think Elena really likes you."

"Depends on which time you're talking about," Damon signed. He did hurt her more times than he intended.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to," Bella said gently. "We all hurt people we care about sometimes."

"You're wise for your age," Damon noticed. She was sure not like any girl he has ever met.

"I should thank my mother for that," she laughed.

Damon had a weird urge to ask her why, but her phone interrupted them.

"Sorry," Bella apologized before taking the call.

"Hello," Bella said.

"Hey Bells, its Jake," a boy answered.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Bella face lit up a little.

Maybe it was her boyfriend, maybe that's why she was staying away from guys here.

"Bella, they're back," Jake said gently.

Who were they?

"It can't be," she shook her head.

"Its true. I saw Edward at your house, Bella. He was talking to Charlie about you. "

Bella just froze on the spot.

"Bella didn't you hear what I said?"

"I have to go Jake," Bella whispered; the tears were now visible as she hung up.

"Bella are you ok?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry Damon," Bella said before running towards the exit.

Damon was too stunned to move. Why was she apologizing to him? Where was she going?

"Damon what did you do?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking then she got a phone call. Apparently some guy called Edward is back." Damon quickly summarized the story.

"Oh no," Elena said. "That's her ex who dump her."

"I'm going to make sure she is ok," Damon found himself saying. There was something about that girl that made him care.

Everyone just stared after him.

Damon could smell Bella scent. She was not far away.

"Bella wait," Damon called.

She stopped but didn't turn.

"Its late and dark," Damon reasoned. "Let me take you home."

"Why do you care? You barely know me." Bella said.

Damon hesitated because he himself didn't knew the answer.

"You just seem like a nice person, who's been hurt. I want to help, and trust me, I don't do this often. So you kind of have to work with me here."

"Thank you Damon, you don't seem as bad as Elena thinks," Bella smiled a little.

"Let's just keep this between us," Damon suggested.

"Don't want to run your reputation?" She teased.

Suddenly. Damon heard a light movement.

"Finally. I thought I'd never find you," a cold voice said.

"Victoria," Bella whispered.

"So you still remember me," she laughed. "Who's your friend?"

Damon took a close look at the female. He was stunned but his conclusion was she was a Cold One. How in the hell did Bella know her?

"Let him go," Bella pleaded with her. "It's me you want, leave him out of it."

"Well since you put it that way," she dragged her words. "No."

Ok Damon's had enough, he'll find out how Bella knows about vampires later. But there was no way he'll let this Victoria leave.

"Don't you think its rude," Damon took a step closer to Victoria. "Talking about a person when he is right here." he let his face change slightly, so only the other vampire would see.

"That's not possible," Victoria gasped.

"Bella stay over here please," Damon looked at shocked girl. She definitely did not understand what was going on.

"And you? Any last words?" He smirked before going for her neck. He could hear a faint gasp at the background and then a body hitting the ground. But he focused on the Cold One in front of him. She was dead, he ripped her neck from her body. First things first, get rid of the body. Since he didn't really had time, Damon just dumped her in the woods and ran back.

Bella was still unconscious when he returned. He gently picked her up and took her to his car. He need to call Elena and Stefan. But he'll have to do that later. First he need to find her secret. How could this girl know about the Cold Ones? They didn't live with people, they were more like nomads travelling from place to place. So what was her story?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bella felt cold and scared in her dream. She could tell just not real, because Edward was there. No she hated home now, for leaving her alone. But Damon was also in the dream. He was trying to help her escape Edward.  
"Bella," she felt someone tug on her shoulder. Was she dead? Did Victoria finally called her? And what happen to Damon? Damon, that was like a splash of cold water. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.  
"Finally your awake, for a moment I thought you really hit your head hard." He smiled and give her a glass of water.  
"What happened?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was Damon telling her to stay put, then attacking Victoria. "What are you?"  
"Vampire," He said casually.  
"No," she shocked her head. He looked nothing like the Cullen's.  
"Yes, I'll just not the type you know about. And here is a question, how did you know?"  
"Your first," Bella argued. She wasn't sure if she could trust him.  
"Ok," Damon agree. "I'm a vampire I drink human blood, burn the sun can get stake in the heart. But I'm more human then Cold Ones. I have almost human temperature."  
"But I seen you in the sun," Bella argued. "And you still fine, explain that."  
"Easy a witch spelled my ring," Damon showed her his ring.  
Bella looked at it, it seems really old. Could she really believe him? Was He telling the truth?  
"Your turn," Damon waved his hand.  
"Edward my ex, is a Cold one." Bella whispered.  
"Are you crazy?" Damon asked.  
"Says a vampire," Bella mocked.  
"Can't argue with that," Damon smiled.  
"Victoria's boyfriend attacked me last spring," Bella showed him her wrist. Damon gently her hand in his and examine her hand. "Edward sucked the venom out. Victoria wanted revenge."  
"That sound impossible," Damon took a deep breath.  
"Yeah," Bella agreed. It felt good to tell someone about this.  
"Bella omg are you ok?" Elena stormed through the door.  
"Yeah thanks to Damon," Bella said.  
"What happen?" Stefan asked.

"Bella was attacked by the Cold One. She wanted revenge. Apparently the ex boyfriend killed her boyfriend." Damon summarized the story for them.

"What?" Stefan asked again.

Bella looked at him again, wasn't Damon clear. Or was it such a surprise?

"What is Cold One?" Elena wondered.

"Different type of vampires," Stefan explained.

So it was true, there was different type of vampires. Bella head was spinning around, everything she knew or thought knew was not true. Only she would move and find different type of vampires.

"Yeah totally different," Bella agrees. "There skin is colder, their eyes are red if they feed on people. Golden if they feed on animals."

"Wow," Elena whispered. "This is so weird."

"Tell me about it," Bella agreed.

"So Edward is a cold one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah him and his family. I meet him last fall. We fell in love blah blah blah. And then I got attack by James and his coven. Edward saved me, then dumped me four month later." Bella explained again. It didn't hurt as it used you, when she talked about it.

Elena immediately sit by Bella, at comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. He is a jerk."

"Thanks Elena."

"Wow you been through a lot," Stefan said. He was sure impressed with Bella, for someone who been through hell she sure looked good.

"Way to stay the obvious," Damon smirked.

"Damon," Elena warned.

"So what your guys story?" Bella asked, looking at tree of them.

"Well," Elena started.

"I don't know if you would like," Damon saved her.

"Oh common I dated a vampire my best friend is a werewolf. I think I can handled it." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Your best friend is a werewolf?" Damon asked.

Bella just nodded her head.

"Wow and I thought Elena was a danger magnet. You just give that word a whole new meaning." Damon shocked his head in disapproval. This girl was really something else.

"Don't say that," Bella said angrily.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"That what Edward used to call me," she explained quietly. She didn't really mean to yell.

"Ok noted," Damon said gently. He got it what it was like to be used and then dumped. He could relate to her. Maybe that's why he was so nice to her.

Elena and Stefan exchanged glances. This was not Damon usual behavior.

"So?" Bella waited impatiently.

"I think I should tell her," Damon looked at Elena and Stefan for support.

"Ok," Elena agreed and took Stefan hand. "I call Jenna and tell her we would stay at Bonnie's."

"Ok, thanks."

Damon waited until Elena and Stefan upstairs in his room.

"Its not a happy story," Damon warned her. "There is a lot of death and betrayal."  
"Damon I'm a big girl I can handled it," Bella encouraged him gently.

"Ok but don't tell me I didn't warn you," Damon smirked. "Its all begin in 1864. Stefan and I meet a women name Katherine, she was a vampire. We both fell in love with her."

Bella looked closely at Damon, she could tell he was hurt. It even hurt him to tell the story. But behind that hurt, was obvious hatred.

"Turns out she was just playing with us both. She compelled Stefan to drink her blood. I did it willingly."

"What's compulsion?" Bella interrupted.

"Mind control thing. It can make people do whatever we want." Damon explained.

"I wonder if it worked on me," she wondered at loud.

"It works on everyone," Damon said.

"Yeah but Edward could read everyone mind, besides mine." Bella explained.

"Do you want me to try?" Damon asked. He regret the second he asked. Elena would kill him.

"Sure," Bella agreed.

"Really?" Damon was shocked.

"Yeah I want to know if it works, you never know when I meet another vampire." Bella joked.

Damon shook his head, only Bella would joke about vampires. She was sure something else.

"Ok," Damon looked into Bella eyes. "You want to kiss me Bella. You will kiss me."

"I don't think it's working Damon," Bella blushed. She kind of wanted for it to work. Which really really surprised her.

"Oh darn," Damon said disappoint. He kind of wanted to kiss her.

"So back to the story," Bella pushed Damon out of her personal space.

"Right," Damon sit on the other end of the couch. "Well as I said she dated us both at the same time. Later the founders family learned about vampires. And were doing everything in their power to find a way to kill them. Anyway our father was one of them. So on the night they took there plan to action, Katherine was with Stefan. And our father gave Stefan vervain, so that weakened her. And gave then enough time to capture her. When Stefan and I try to save her, out own father shot us."

"No," Bella gasped.

"Yeah he was not a real good dad," Damon shrugged. "But anyway we had her blood in us, so we turned into vampires. And yes it doesn't take us tree days. We are not venomous. Anyway we decided to die, but Stefan wanted to say goodbye to our dear father. But our dear father attack him, Stefan didn't knew his strength yet so when he fought back. Dad bleed ,and he could resist he drink his blood and killed him. So that s how he completed his transformation. Then he made me drink from a girl, so we could be brothers forever. I hated him for that, and promised to make his life miserable. Which if I would say, I completed."

"Now I see why you act like you hate each other," Bella smiled.

"But after that, I went crazy. I shot of my feeling, and just kill people. I used them for my own pleasure," Damon looked at Bella when he said that. She didn't flinched ones. That kind of surprised him. "I came back to Mystic Falls when Stefan did. Then when I meet Elena, and here is a funny thing she looks exactly like Katherine."

"Really?" Bella was shocked.

"I know it's pretty scary. But anyway I took interest in her because of that. But later I got to know her, and she is different nicer. Later when we opened the tomb where Katherine was suppose to be, she wasn't there."

"So she was out there all those years," Bella came up with conclusion. Wow no wonder Damon was like this. The girl he loved never loved him, and his brother dated her carbon copy.

"Yeah she never loved me, it was always Stefan. She came back a few month ago, but we put her in the tomb where she belongs." Damon finished.

"And I thought my story was bad," Bella looked at Damon. She feel bad for him, and wanted to help. Why?

"Yeah I guess I'm just always second best," Damon said casually.

"You shouldn't be, there has to be someone out there." Bella shocked a little closer.

"I could say the same for you," Damon said.

"It's little hard to believe," Bella agreed. "I guess I just distend to be alone."

"Don't say that," Damon took her hand in his. "You find someone."

"You don't know that Damon, you don't know me." Bella disagreed.

"I know you're a nice person, you were willing to die tonight. But you asked her to let me go. That's showed that. Its more that I can ever be."

"I don't think your bad, you saved my life tonight. And you didn't even know me." Bella tried to changed his view.

"I kill people, I almost killed Elena brother." Damon said.

"The fact that you just told me that, makes you a better person. I don't ever think James would tell me those things," Bella looked closely at Damon. he seemed so valuable now.

"Thank you, I don't think anybody had ever tell me that." Damon look at Bella and was stunned by how beautiful she was. He wanted to kiss her, and that shocked him. He hasn't like a girl in ever a century. Elena didn't count, she was with Stefan. So he leaned in….

**

* * *

**

I know I'm evil, to just stop. But it is really for the best. I hope you like the story. And I'm sorry for all mistakes. English is my third language.

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He leaned closer, Bella could feel his breath on her lips. Her breathing stopped, her heart was beating faster. She couldn't move, he was to close for her comfort. And then it happened, his lips touched his. They we warm, and soft. When Edward's was cold, his were warm and inviting. Somehow all Bella's thoughts went away the moment Damon tongue ran along Bella lips. She opened her mouth to give him access.

Damon was in heaven, Bella was actually responding to his kiss. She was nice, and caring. He never meet anyone like her. Yet here she was, beautiful and so open. She made him feel different, she made him want to be a better person.

Suddenly Bella pulled away, to look into his eyes. She was searching for an answer, why did he kissed her? Was it of comfort, was it because he felt bad for her. She was really confused. Never did she felt like this, not even with Edward. Somehow one simple action from Damon, confused her more than anything else.

"Bella?" Damon asked. He felt a little nervous. That feeling was unfamiliar to him, he never felt nervous it was not him. He was Damon Salvatore after all. But something about this girl, made him care. Even more then with Elena.

"Yes?" Bella looked at him. She was still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Your not mad are you?" Damon asked sheepishly.

"Should I be?" she challenged.

Damon smirked at her answer, it was clear she was awaiting the subject. So maybe there was a chance after all.

"I don't know you tell me," he played along. He was not giving up without a fight.

"I'm not mad confused yes, but not mad." Bella said gently.

"Good that mean I haven't scrod up yet," Damon said mostly to himself. He didn't know where he was going with this. What was wrong with him. He was supposed to be leaving, not kissing Elena's cousin. Yet it felt right, finally something did in aver a hundred years.

"Why would you say that?" Bella wondered. He wouldn't say yet, if he didn't meant it. They really had a lot in common, with each other. Both betrayed by the people they love the most, both hurt. Where they were going with this?

"I always hurt everyone I ever care about, just ask Stefan and Elena." Damon hanged his head in shame.

"Damon," Bella caressed his check. "I told you we all screw up sometimes. But you acknowledge what your done, make amends and move on."

"Why do trying to help me?" Damon broke free from her embrace. He was trying to push her away, she didn't need this. She didn't need him, with all his problems and faults. After all he was a monster.

"Because you look like you need it. I know what it's like to be alone Damon," Bella stood up and took his hand in hers. "I know what's its like to feel hurt, and you have no one to blame but yourself. But you don't have to do this alone. There are people who care about you."

"Who?" Damon challenged. He wanted to believe her so bad, he wanted to believe there is more to him then just monster.

"There is Stefan, Elena, and even me. I know we just meet, but hey we got the first awkward kiss out of the way." Bella tried to joke.

"Yeah," Damon laughed. Bella sure knew how to deal with monsters, and break the tension.

"So see not that bad," Bella smiled.

"You sure know how to deal with a vampire," Damon joked and pulled them both down on the couch.

"I dated one remember," Bella smiled when she didn't felt the pain that usually came with thinking about Edward.

"Yeah what a jerk you dated," Damon remarked. "I would know. Your every guy dream girl. His lost."

"Thank you Damon for everything," Bella gently kissed his check.

"Don't mention your ruing my reputation," he winked.

"So I'm staying here then?" Bella looked around the room for the first time. It looked like museum, everything looked so old.

"Judging by the sounds coming from Stefan's room, yes."

"I don't want to hear that," Bella made a face and hit Damon arm lightly.  
"Yeah well neither do I, but I still do." Damon smirked.

"So where I'm going to sleep?"

"You can take my room," Damon offered. Since it was the begging of dismember, it wasn't really warm in the house .

"I can't do that," Bella protested. "There is have to be more rooms in here."

"And there is, but they don't have heaters." Damon reasoned. "Come on I show where it is."

Damon took her hand, and led her upstairs. Bella didn't protested and just followed him. The hallway was just as dark, as the living room. What's up with this house? It was defiantly to dark.

"And here we are," Damon pointed at the door. "There is a shower, and you can borrow some of my close to sleep in."

"Thank you," Bella smiled at him. He was really to generous, she just couldn't picture him as a and person. Maybe she did have a bad judgment in people charector, just like Edward said. No, she kicked herself mentality. She was not going to think about him now. Damon was right, Edward was a jerk.

"There," Damon gave her his shirt and a pair of flannel pants. "Just call me if you need anything. I be across the hall."

Bella watched Damon leave, before going into the bathroom. It was pretty large, she had to admit Damon had style. As soon as she was done with her evening rooting, she fell asleep on Damon's bed.

Damon listen carefully to Bella's breathing. She fell asleep a while ago, but he just couldn't. something was keeping him up. With everything that happened that night, he was lucky he could still think. Bella defiantly had an effect on him, unlike anybody he ever meet.

"No Edward leave me alone," Bella murmur gently.

Damon was suddenly on high alert. He checked her breathing, it was still deep. Was she sleep talking?

"I don't love you anymore," Bella said again. "Your hurting me."

Damon was really worried after she said that. There was no way, he was going to let her hurt. Even if it was just a night mare.

"Bella, Bella." Damon shocked her lightly. "Wake up."

"Huh?" she looked around. "What happen?"

"Your were having a night mere," Damon explained.

"I been having them for a while," she admitted.

"Are you ok now?" Damon gently rubbed her arm.

"I'm fine, it just the dream was so real." A tear rolled down her check.

"Tell me about it, maybe that will help." Damon tried to encourage her. He could tell the dream really affected her.

"Maybe later right now I'm really tired." Bella said and lie down again.

Damon nod, and turned to leave.

"Can you stay?" Bella asked. "I really don't want to be alone."

Damon looked unsure for a second. He didn't really think it was a good idea.

"Please," Bella pleaded.

"Ok," he signed and got under covers with her. "Go to sleep Bella."

Those were the last word Bella heard before balling into deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter done :)

**Tell me what you think. And here is a question for you, do you think Edward should appear soon? And does Bella somehow ties to sun and the moon curse. Tell me what your opinion on those things. **

**Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to thank everyone who review, I really appreciated. And thank you for your opinions on Edward return and the curse. Edward will not be returning for a while, so you can relax lol. And Bella would be tied to the curse. **

* * *

Bella was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, she felt peaceful and happy. Which kind of surprise her. She hadn't had a good day of sleep in a long time. She decided she didn't care about the reason, she just wanted to feel this way for a little longer. She snuggle closer to a warm body beside her. Wait, her mind screamed.

Bella opened her eyes, and looked at the man beside her. He stayed, Bella realized. She foggily remembered the dream about Edward. She was really afraid of him for the first time in her life. It was really strange. Yet somehow Damon's presence calmed her down, and help her sleep. She was thankful for that, yet a little confused. Why would his presence calm her? She just met him, he was a vampire. He killed people he told her that. Jacob was right, something was really wrong with her brain. The only conclusion she could came up with, is that she liked him. Could she really have feeling for someone else beside Edward? Well after last night dream, the answer is defiantly yes.

"What are you thinking about so yearly in the morning?" Damon asked.

"Nothing really important. Thanks for staying last night," Bella blushed a little she didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was just the fear.

"Anytime," Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"At least Elena was right about one think, you are a pervert." Bella slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Well what can I say, I was born with a talent." He smirked.

"More like curse," she teased.

"Curse," Damon pretend to shudder. "With those looks."

"Someone's conceded," Bella smiled lightly.

"Don't we all know it," Elena came into the room. She was surprised to find Damon with Bella, but quickly hided it.

"Did anyone ever teach you to knock?" Damon asked Elena.

"They did I just never listened," she smirked.

"So how are you Bella?" Stefan asked.

"I'm better," Bella answered truthfully.

"So did Damon gave you an explanation, you were looking for?" Elena looked around the room. She could not quit understood Bella. If she knew about Damon, how could she be so close to him?

"Yeah Damon explained everything,"

"Everything?" Stefan looked at his older brother. "Even about Katherine?"

"Yes," Damon answered this time. "I can't tell the story without the main villain."

Bella slightly giggled at that. Elena looked at her if she grew a second head.

"So are you ok with it Bella?" Stefan looked at her closely. The girl was surely brave.

"Yes, I meet vampires before Stefan. I make my own judgments about people." She was talking about Damon, and everyone in the room knew it. Somehow Bella and Damon became closer, by just sharing their life stories.

"That's not what I meant, but I'm glad anyway." He smiled. Maybe having Elena cousin here wasn't such bad idea.

After an awkward breakfast at Salvator's, Bella headed back home. While Elena insisted to stay. Bella didn't argue with her, she frankly needed some time alone. She needed time to process all the information Damon gave her yesterday. She also needed to unpack her staff.

The house was empty when Bella came back. Apparently both Jenna and Jeremy were out. Bella quickly grabbed some water, and went to her room. She had to admit, it was a mess. Her stuff was everywhere, it would take her all day. Its good she had all day.

Slowly she decide to start with her clothes, she didn't bring match. So she really had to go shopping. She skipped that part in Forks, when she find out Jake was a werewolf. **(I know some people were wondering about that. So yeah Jacob is already a werewolf) **It was still a shock. But that was her life, and she was used to it. And now with Damon and Stefan, she had her hands full.

"Need some help?" Damon asked from behind her.

"Huh?" Bella twirled around.

"Did I scare you?" Damon asked with amusement.

"What do you think?" Bella slapped him on his shoulder.

"And you dated a vampire," Damon shocked his head.

"What can I say he was a little too polite," she joked.

Damon smiled at that, joking about her ex was a first step. Maybe she was getting over him.

"Yeah I hate that type. One word boring!" Damon shouted.

"I couldn't agree more," Bella start to look through her clothes. She tried to remember not to blush, when Damon watched her intensely.

"So is that all you going to do all day?" he asked.

"Probably, why?" she looked at him for a moment. She couldn't understand where he was going with that.

"I was wondering if you want to go out?" Damon asked.

"Like a date?" Bella looked shocked.

"Can friends go out without labels?" he mocked her.

"Sorry I didn't know we were friends," she looked at the wall. She didn't knew where this was going. And somewhere inside her, there was a longing to be more than friends. Where did those thoughts came from?

"I thought after last night, that was settled." Damon looked around nervous. It was something he was not used to. Bella made him feel like a teenager again, when he was insecure. And couldn't just get everything he wanted with just a look.

"Last night was really confusing if you ask me," Bella explained her process of her thoughts.

"Tell me about it, the whole sleeping in one bed. And let me tell you something I never just slept in bed with a women." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Should I take that as a compliment," Bella played along. Although she was failing to roll her eyes, he was just to conceded.

"Defiantly, now how about you ditch this." He pointed at the boxes. "And we could go have some fun."

"Define fun?" Bella stood up. And looked at Damon closely. She never knew what to exspect from him. And she only knew him for almost two days.

"Well I was thinking about that bed, and do some more than sleeping. But I don't think you would appreciate that."

Bella blushed at those words. Something about the way he could just joke about those things, made her a little nervous. But in the good way.

"And you be right," she agreed.

"So I was thinking I could show you around. And then we could have lunch." Damon explained his plan to her.

"I like that plan better," Bella teased.

"I like the first one, but I guess I could make a sacrifice."

"Ok just give me a moment," Bella told him. She quickly grabbed her jacket, and followed Damon out.

Damon decide to take her for a walk around town. He was really not in the mood for giving her a grant tour.

"So what do you think so far?" Damon asked after he bought her ice-cream.

"I think it's nice," Bella took a bite off the ice-cream.

"Yeah beside being a supernatural center, it's pretty nice." He agreed.

"Is it really that bad?" Bella asked.

"I didn't tell you about the moon curse last night. Did I? " Damon tried to remember the conversation from the night before.

"Moon curse? What is that?" she looked at him more closely.

"Yeah it's the curse that binds werewolf's from their fool powers. Like they can only turn on fool moon."

"Wait," Bella interrupted him. "But Jake doesn't need a fool moon. He can turn into warewolf whatever he want. Is there two different type of werewolf's to?"

"No he is probably just a shape shifter. They change into a wolf by blood. Werewolf's are cursed." Damon explained.

"Wow there is so match unknowns stuff out there," Bella mostly said to herself.

"You have no idea," Damon agreed with her.

"So does it affect vampires?"

"Yes there is a sun curse, which is what makes us burn. Witches cast that curse on us, because according to them we were abusing our gifts. And killing to many people, and taking their land. To make that curse even more affective, they sacrifice a women. Anastasia Petrova." **(I have no idea who was sacrificed so I'm just make it my own) **

"They killed a women, for the curse to be stronger. But they were witches, and they wanted the killings to stop. Yet they willingly killed a women." Bella was a little confused.

"I know witches a strange creatures, and I met a few in my life time. But anyway she was the first Petrova doppelganger. To make it fair, they gave us a way to break the curse. By creating the moon stone, and the Petrova doppelganger. She will be reborn in so many years. The second one was Katherine." Damon stopped and looked at Bella. He could see her putting the pieces together.

"Elena is a Petrova doppelganger," she gasped at her realization.

"Yes the third one as far as we know. That's why there is so many vampire after her. And now you, because you related." Damon just now came to that conclusion. And he didn't like that, didn't Bella already suffer enough?

"It's not your fault Damon," she assured him. "As you said yesterday I'm just simply a danger magnet. Trouble follows me around everywhere I go."

"Well I'm here know, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Damon promised.

"Don't promise that Damon, because if something did happen you will blame yourself. I don't want that to happen," Bella turned away. She could bare to even think about him blaming himself for things that happen to her. He lost so match already, he deserve better.

Damon could not have that, so he grabbed Bella arm and turned her sound to face him. "Bella listen to me it's my decision, and I say I will protect you no matter what. You can't argue with me on this one."

"I bet I can," Bella smiled with amusement.

"But you won't, because Elena will kill me and you if I don't."

So that's what it was all about Elena, he didn't really want to protect her.

"I know what you thinking and your wrong." Damon said.

"You can't read minds," she mocked him.

"No, but I can tell by your exasperation." He explained. "And your wrong, I'm not doing this because of Elena."

"Wow your good," Bella stated surprisingly.

"Don't act so surprised I been around for a while." It was Damon's turn to mock.

"Ok but I have one condition," Bella warned him.

Damon looked at her wary. He didn't like conditions, but if that meant she would be safe. He could break his rule once.

"I'm listening."

"Just don't lie to me, even if it is about protecting me. I like to know the truth, no matter how bad it is." Bella still remember what happen with Edward, there was no way she was making the same mistake twice.

"I can do that," he agreed.

And with that the couple continue with their walk.

Not far away a man, was watching them closely. He was a little bit shocked at the turn of the events. But it didn't matter who she was with, he will have her back. No matter what the consequences are. He didn't make the same mistake twice. **(Warning this is not Edward.) **

**

* * *

**

Ok another chapter done. And its finally getting interesting. I promise I would put some Damon and Bella fluff in next chapter. And if anyone want to guess who the mystery man is, be my guest. I would love hear who you think he is. Until next chapter

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

The grill was really crowded, by the time Damon and Bella got there. They took one of the available tables left, and ordered their lunch. They eat their lunch in silence, Bella was to deep in thought to even try to make conversation.

Damon was trying to figure out how he felt about Bella, because they was sure not just friendly. Was he in love with Bella?

"So Damon," Bella began. "Tell me something about you before you became vampire."

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"Like what you liked to do? About your parents?" Bella suggested.

"Their is not match to tell. My mom died giving birth to Stefan. My dad hated me. I served in army during Civil War for a little while. Met Katherine, became vampire." Damon summarized his life story.

"Do you remember your mom?" Bella asked.

"A little I remember I used to follow her everywhere when I was little. She had this enchanting laugh, that can make everyone laugh with her. She was the best mom in the world." Damon was lost in the memory of his mom. He sure didn't think about her a lot, it used to bring pain. Now he just felt a little sad, but happy to have someone to share this with.

"I wish I met her," Bella smiled. "She sound really nice."

"She would have liked you," he assured her. He could picture Bella meeting his mom.

Bella just smiled at that, he could tell that it meant a lot to her.

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"Well she is like a child in a grown up body, she is lucky she met a guy like Phil. Or she would be lost. She always need someone to be there, I don't think she could make a day on her own. She is my best friend."it was Bella's turn to smile now. She sure did miss her mom sometimes, but it was for the best at least for now.

"No wonder you so mature for your age," Damon observed. She took care of her mom, he could tell.

"Someone had to be an adult," she joked.

"Speaking of family," Damon said. "There is Stefan and Elena."

Damon was mad, even after last night they still didn't trust him.

"Hey guys," Elena greeted them.

"Hey Elena," Damon couldn't help but mock.

She just give him a look, and turned her attention to Bella. To make sire she was still a live, no bet. Or not compelled to spend time with him. They really need to chill.

"So how was your day? I came by the house and Jenna said she didn't see you all day." Elena took the sit apposite of Bella, and Stefan sit next to her.

"Damon showed me around town, told me some vampire history. It was pretty interesting." Bella smiled at Damon when she said that.

"Vampire history?" Stefan asked looking at Damon.

"Yeah the moon and the sun curse," he explained.

"Oh," Elena looked a little shocked.

"What she deserved to know, she is you family." Damon knew what Elena was thinking. And it really bother him. Bella had the right to know all those thinks.

"That's not what I meant, but you could at least told us first." Elena give him a death stare.

"Yeah and disturb your love feast this morning, no thanks." Damon made a face at that. It was one of the mane reason he left this morning, well besides wanting to see Bella.

Elena face turned red, and Stefan just disapprovingly looked at his older brother.

"Guys give him a break," Bella turned to look at them. "He is not a kid for crying at loud, he doesn't need you permission."

"But," Elena started.

"No buts," Bella told her. "Just drop it."

"Do you want to continue with our tour?" Damon turned his attention to Bella. He wasn't sure if she would want to stay with he cousin now.

"Yeah I'm finished,"Bella said.

"Bella why don't you stay with us, Caroline and Bonnie are coming." Elena suggested.

"No thanks," Bella knew what Elena was trying to do. And she was not having it. Really she was not a kid, and she didn't need her supervision. "Lets go." she took Damon hand and pulled him to the exit.

"Well that was torture," Damon remarked. They were walking a long the side walk now. Her hand still holding into his.

"Tell me about it," Bella laugh bitterly. "Its like she is trying to be my parent."

"She is just looking out for you. I do have a bad reputation." Damon signed sadly. No matter how he tried he couldn't really be mad at Elena and Stefan. He really did have a bad history with humans.

"Damon I told you it doesn't matter, I get it you were a bad guy. You don't have to tell me wise. I trust you. I mean I'm here aren't I?"

Damon looked at Bella closely, she was right. She was here, it proved that she did trust him. But the question was did he deserve her trust?

"Yes your are," he simply said and looked at the sky. It was late evening now, the stars were just starting to be visible.

"Your not going to mop now are you?" Bella asked him. She hated when people lame the self for something that was not their fault.

"I' m not," Damon denied.

"Really? Because I beg the different." she teased him. "You were more fun, before they showed up."

"Fine," Damon signed he really didn't want to turn into his brother. "How about we go back to my place."

"And he turns from moping version of his brother, back onto his old self." Bella almost shouted.

"So is that a yes?" Damon laugh at her enthusiasm. She looked nothing like the broken girl, he met just yesterday.

"I don't know," she pretended to be in deep thought. "I heard you have a really bad reputation. And Elena would probably disapprove."

"And here I thought you liked me," Damon pretended to be offended by her words.

"Well its to early to tell, but of you keep mopping you defiantly lose your chance." Bella wasn't sure were she was going with it, but somehow it felt right.

"So your saying I do have a chance?" Damon was trying to keep the conversation light.

"I'm not saying anything, but I would love to see your house again. Even thought it gives me the creeps."

"It is pretty dark," Damon agreed. "Stefan insisted we recreate the old Salvatore mention. I personally prefer something more modern."

"Then why do you keep staying there?" Bella looked at him. He and his brother hated each other, yet he stay at the same house as him.

"I don't know I never really stay here for long, to many memories. And I guess I just never had time." Damon explained. It was really good question, he did hated the house.

"Then buy a new one or build or own," Bella suggested.

That gave Damon an idea.

"Common," he pulled Bella toward his car. "I want to show you something"

"What is it?" she asked her voice a little started.

"You see."

The drive was comfortable, they didn't really talk. Just listen to music. They were going out of town, she could tell. What was he going to show her? Part of her mind told her she should be scared. But she felt safe with him, in a way she never did with Edward.

"OK we are here," Damon announced.

Bella looked around, it was pretty dark so she couldn't really make out anything. It looked just like some abandoned land.

"We are we?" she asked.

"The old Salvatore property," Damon announced.

"So this is where your old house used to be." Bella observed. She could make up the house ruins.

"Yes I was thinking about building a house on here, but never really had time. Do you think I should now?" Damon asked her. She seamed to have some pretty good ideas.

"Why would you ask me?" Bella focused her attention on him.

"Your the only person who ever trust me, and your opinion matter to me. So I'm asking."

Bella had to think for a moment. That was totally a surprise, she didn't see it coming.

"I could honestly say it had potential, but do you want all those memories to be here. I thought you were trying to forget?"

"I cant run forever," Damon said and looked around. "And I did have some good memories here. Its my home, no matter what. So I think its the best place."

"Then you should go for it." Bella said.

"Thanks by the way for saying what you said to Elena," Damon thanked her.

"Its not a big deal," Bella shrugged.

"Well it was to me, so thank you." Damon looked closely at Bella. He had to admit. She locked beautiful in the moon light. He came a little closer, and brushed the back oh his hand against her cheek. To his surprise she lean into his touch.

That was all the innovation Damon needed, he slowly leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt her respond almost immediately. And then he was in heaven, only thing he could feel was Bella's lips against his.

"You really giving me mix signals here," Bella complained.

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"You kissed me," Bella pointed out.

"I did," Damon agreed.

"I thought this was not a date," Bella looked at Damon closely. Was he plying her?

"I never said it couldn't be," Damon defended himself. "Do you want to be a date?"

"Its a little to late don't you think?" Bella looked around the dark ground.

"Then how about tomorrow, you and me date. What do you think about that?" Damon asked.

"I would love that," Bella smiled and lean in for a another kiss.

**

* * *

**

So Damon and Bella getting closer :) Their first date would be next chapter, also you will get a clue about the mystery man. Hope you like it

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella slowly woke up from a peaceful night of sleep. Damon took her home last night, after promising to pick her up at four for their date.

"Bella are you awake?" Elena asked though the door.

"Yeah," Bella answered with a smile.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me and my friends later tonight?" Elena sit down beside Bella on the bed.

"Can't I have plans already," Bella sit up and gather the clothes on the floor.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded and finished picking up her clothes.

"He is not a good guy Bella," Elena started again.

"I get it Elena you told me, and I also said I can make my own decisions." she gave Elena a cold look.

"I'm just trying to help," Elena defended herself.

"I know," Bella signed. "But I don't need your help. Damon cant compelle me even without vervain. He never tried to drink my blood. He told me the truth, when you wouldn't. And last he saved my life, I have every right to trust him."

"He was my friend ones to, then he almost killed Jeremy. Bella he hurt people that's what he does, just when you think he changed he goes back." Elena took a deep breath she didn't wanted to be the bad guy.

"He was hurt Elena, and you don't even know by who." Bella shocked her head. Elena sure can be blind sometimes.

"Yeah by Katherine," Elena said.

"No Elena, he was over her for a long time. It was you, but you don't see anything besides yourself and Stefan. I know what it is like, that's how I was with Edward. And looked at me now, I used to have a life friends, but ditched all of them for Cullen's."

"I'm not like that," Elena defended herself.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "Because that's what I see, the only time your around your friends is when you need them. Like yesterday you needed me away from Damon. I see things Elena."

"I'm sorry for trying to help you then," Elena said bitterly. "Just don't come crying to me when Damon break your or your heart." With those words Elena stormed out of the room.

Bella felt a little bad for saying all those things, but that's how she felt. She was trying to be honest. She didn't want Elena to end up like her. She knew Stefan was not like Edward, but Elena was still missing out on her life. And using people, was not a good thing.

Damon was trying to prolong the morning for as long as he could. It felt nice to just lie around, and not worry about anything.

"Damon," Stefan voice destructed Damon's peace.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"I want to talk to you about Bella," Stefan told him.

"What about her?"

"Elena wants you to leave her alone," Stefan came into the room with a determine impression.

"Isn't that Bella's decision?" Damon looked at Stefan closely. He knew this moment was coming, last night was not enough. Elena just couldn't leave things alone.

"She is Elena's cousin Damon. I thought you care about Elena."

"I do, but you guys have to trust me."

"You didn't actually earn our trust," Stefan told him.

"Really then how is Katherine in the tomb. How is Elena still alive and not dead. Don't give me that crap Stefan." Damon was getting really angry. This has went far enough. Finally he found someone who really understood him, and except him for who he was. And his so called good brother and his girlfriend tried to ruing everything. He could bet on his car, that Elena was talking to Bella about him.

Stefan couldn't really say anything to that, so he just excused himself and left.

Bella was a little impassioned for her date with Damon. She never really done this, with Edward she didn't really want to go on dates. And for the most part he except that. So now this was all new to her. She really did like Damon, he was really different from most people. He had something about him, that just made everything seams so easy. Yes he was dangerous, but she been there done that. So now here she was ten minutes early, waiting for him. Elena left early to talk to Stefan, about her probably. She wondered if Stefan had the same conversation with Damon. She really did appreciate what Elena was trying to do, but she was tired of other people making decisions for her.

"Bella, Damon is here." Jeremy yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," she grabbed her purse and run downstairs.

To her surprise she found Jeremy and Damon talking like they were friends for years. Maybe not all Gilberts hated Damon.

"Hey," she said.

"There you are, I thought I was going to have to come up there to get you." Jeremy joked.

"I wasn't that long," she protested.

"True Elena is match worse." Jeremy agreed. "Well you two have a good time."

"You look beautiful," Damon commented when Jeremy left the room.

"Thanks," Bella smiled at his compliment. "So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise," he told her and lead her outside.

"What is it with guys and surprises? "Bella asked. Edward loved surprises for some reason.

"I don't know," Damon shrugged. "I guess we just like to see our date be happy and not expect what is going to happen."

"That sounds like there something bad will happen," Bella teased him.

"And there is that to," he smiled and opened the car door for her.

"And now I'm confused," she told him the truth.

"Well then my job is done," Damon winked at her and started the car.

"Your so weird sometimes," Bella laughed.

"I take that as a compliment," Damon looked at her and smiled. "Since we have quite some time, tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?" Damon started off easy.

"Red," Bella said. She used to have a lot, but now she just settle on one.

"Ok favorite book?"

"Weathering Heights," Bella waited for his reaction because Edward hated that. She knew that comparing the two guys was not nice, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. She didn't want to date a guy like Edward again.

"You know I have the first published copy. It always reminded me off Katherine, Stefan and me." he confessed to her. He never really told that to anyone, and Stefan hated classics.

"Yeah I can see that," Bella agreed. "So are you Heathcliff or Edgar?"

"Heathcliff I'm not that pretty boy Edgar." he joked.

"You know Edward never got that story, he hated classics." Bella confessed.

"So he is a hundred year old who hate classics. Why did you date him again?" he mocked her.

"I really don't know, so what is your favorite book?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," Damon said.

"Really I always picked you as Pride and Predigest kind of guy," she teased him.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I mean you have so match in common with Mr Bennett."

"Now I know your lying," he laughed at her comment.

Bella just sit there and listen to his laugh, it seamed more honest then his others. Like he was not holding anything back. Could he really open that match to her, because when they first meet he seamed to be close to others. He seam to be hitting behind those walls he build.

"We here," Damon announced and when around to open Bella's door.

Bella took a look around once she stopped out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere again, only this time it was covered in wild flowers. And you can also see where you going.

"So where are we?" Bella asked Damon.

"This land used belong to our father, but he never used it. It used to be my hiding place. My mom showed to me, before she died. I used to come here to think, because its really peaceful." Damon explained and led her to the center of the clearing, where the picnic was set up.

"It is also beautiful here," Bella observed. She felt really touched that Damon shared some of his past with her, she felt closer to him. She was slowly starting to see the person he was hitting behind the vampire, the good person the one who been bared deep inside him for to long.

"I hope you like spaghetti, because that what I brought." Damon changed the subject. It seamed so foreign to be so open with someone, that it kind of scared him. He took her silence as an opportunity to set the food ready, and also the drinks. He didn't bring any alcohol, which was really unusual for him. But he didn't think that Bella would like that. Even though she never said anything, he just couldn't picture her as that kind of girl.

"So you can cook?" Bella asked with surprise. Why would a vampire knows how to cook? Even the Cullen's didn't, and they keep up with the whole human pretense.

"I love to cook," Damon told her. "I traveled around Europe after I became vampire. I learned how to cook in Italy."

"Where else have you been?" Bella was really interested in traveling. She never really told anyone, but she really wanted to visit Europe countries. There was just so match history, and side seeing.

"Well France, Italy, Germany, Greece, Spain, England and many others. I really cant came them all, it will take to match of our date time." He smiled at the word date and passed he the plate with food.

Bella looked at the spaghetti, she had to admit it looked really good.

"I would love to travel," Bella took a bite of the food. "This is really good."

"Thank you" Damon smiled at that. He was pleased that she liked the food he made for her. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know there is so many places and not enough time." Bella give up on idea of becoming a vampire. The only reason she wanted to be one in the first place, was because of Edward, now she had no reason to live forever.

"Yeah being a vampire solves that problem," Damon smiled sadly. He loved being vampire, but sometimes he really missed being human. There was just thing that you cant do as a vampire, and some emotions where just not the same.

"But doesn't it bug you being alone all this time?" Bella looked closely at him. She knew Edward hated, so did Rosalie. But they all had their other half, well besides Edward.

"Sometimes," Damon confessed. He really didn't think about that before, because he was driven by the need to rescue Katherine. And now he had to save Elena, but seeing her with Stefan just made him miserable. But he was way to proud to just kill himself, so getting killed to save Elena seamed like a good idea. Now he wasn't sure about that, being here with Bella gave him some sort of purpose. Maybe he was in love with her, but he didn't want to jump in anything to quickly. He done that before, and look where he end up. But Bella was different, wasn't she?

"At least you make the best of it," Bella offered. She saw his struggle, he seamed to be confused about something.

"I try," Damon mind when back in time to all the things he done. Most of them, he was ashamed now. But he knew he couldn't change them, so he just let it go. He would not mop about them like Stefan did. "Have you ever thought about being a vampire? I mean you did date a vampire."

"Yes, but I don't see the point now. I mean what are the chances I will fall in love with a vampire again?" Bella joked, but she was serious inside. There was those feeling toward Damon that were familiar, and some of them were really unfamiliar. Could it be love?

"With your luck," Damon teased.

"I can see that. I mean I do only hang out with supernatural beings." she concluded. Jacob was a werewolf, Damon was a vampire. There was no doubt Elena would turn. So where would this leave her?

"You think different then Elena, I don't think she would want to turn." Damon thought back to Elena. She really hated whole vampire business. Even thought she loved Stefan, would she become something she hated?

"Really then what about Stefan. He would leave forever, what about that?" Bella seamed a little confused. If you in love with a vampire, don't you have to live forever? Because her dying, would only hurt Stefan and he would be all alone again.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what is her though process is." Damon took a seep of his drink, and looked at Bella closely. How did they end up talking about Elena and Stefan?

"I guess I can see that," Bella thought. She remembered Rosalie, and what happen to her. Maybe Elena just wanted to have a family, and normal life.

"I can't, that will kill Stefan." Damon looked at that from his brother point of view.

"Ok why are we talking about them again?" Bella wondered at loud.

"I have no idea, but how about we wont for the rest on the night." Damon proposed the idea. He really didn't want to talk about his younger brother and Elena.

"I can easily agree with that." Bella smiled and putted her plate down on the ground.

"So Bella tell me more about your life," Damon got himself comfortable and prepared to listen.

"There is not match to tell," Bella shrugged. And looked closely at Damon. He looked so relaxed and yet he still had that dangerous look to him. She wondered if he looked dangerous in his sleep.

"So besides vampires and werewolf's, your life was pretty normal?" Damon wondered. She just didn't seamed to fit in the regular category. First she was beautiful, even thought she didn't realize that. But that made her more attractive in a way. And just by the way she handle thinks, she never even once freak out when he told her about the danger. She was really rational about it, like it was something she expected. In some way, it was like she was born to be part of this life.

"Yeah lived with my mom most of my life, when to school. Got pretty good grades. Never date until Edward." she gave him some details of what she thought was boring and ordinary life.

"You never dated anyone?" Damon was shocked by her words.

"No, no one really asked. And I didn't really like anyone. I mean I'm just ordinary, there is nothing special, besides the attracting bad things." She looked down when she said that. It was not something she felt comfortable talking about.

Now Damon knew for sure that she understatement the power she really had. She didn't see the way every boy turned her way, when she walked by. And in fact that made him jealous.

"Trust me Bella you beyond ordinary, trust me on this one."

Bella looked up, and wondered if he was serious. Because she never believed when Edward told her that. But something about the way Damon was looking at her, made her feel all tingly inside.

They way Bella looked at him, all opened and trusting made Damon feel better about himself. For once he didn't worry about anything, he was just leaving in the moment. And he really wanted to tell Bella how he felt about her. Because the realizations hit him so hard, and he wanted just to tell her. He wanted to be a better guy for her. He wanted to deserve her. To be someone she be proud of. Could he really be someone she deserved? Could he showed her that he was a better guy then Edward? All those questions, kept him from acting on the whim. So instead he tried a different way, he leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately, and put her arms around his neck. Damon pulled her closer and run his hand trough her silky brown hair. Bella moaned into his mouth at that. Damon's lips traveled down her neck, to let her breath. He could feel her heart beating faster, and her breath coming out in gasps.

Somewhere in the back of Bella's mind, she was aware that this was wrong. She didn't knew how Damon feel about her. But for now she just let herself enjoy the moment. Because when Damon's lips returned to her mouth, she forgot everything else. His kisses were different then Edwards, because her didn't have to be careful with her which suited Bella just fine.

"Wait," Bella gasped. She pushed lately on his chest, she was not that kind if girl. She needed some answers, she needed to know how he felt about her. Because she was absolute positive she was on love with him.

The guy was observing the scene in front of him. He didn't know that Damon could act like that, he was suppose to be the bad boy. Bella was suppose to hate him, not be with him. He lost her once, because of his stupid ego. He would not do it again, but first he had to get the moonstone and Elena. He needed to break the curse this time, then get Bella. He will win, failing was not an option.

* * *

**I know I left you hanging, but I just cant go on. If I do it would be to long. But I think that is for the best. So what do you think, would Damon tell her how he feel? Or would he chicken out? **

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner, just school been a bitch lately. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"What?" Damon looked at her with confusing look his face.

"I need to know something," Bella put some space between them. She couldn't think straight when he was this close to her. "I'm not just another girl Damon, I don't do that kind of things."

"I never thought that Bella, I know my reputation is not the best. But there is something really special about you, because you got me falling for you the moment I saw you. I was going to leave the day I met you, you know?"

"Really?" Bella was shocked, because here he was still here.

"Yeah, you changed my mind. There was just something about you, that made me stop and think again. The way you just were so honest and sad like you were hiding something. That made me care, and after you told about Edward I wanted to go hunt him and give him the taste of his own medicine." Damon told her the truth. Because he knew this was important to her, and he was trying to make her happy. Which he didn't do often, this was all new to him.

"Yeah you should have seen Jake when he heard, I thought he was going to brake the table." Bella chuckled.

"Jake the friend?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but he is mad at me now because I turn him down." she looked down she still felt bad for that. But she didn't like him, so she didn't want to hurt him in the end.

"Anyone would be mad to be rejected by a girl like you. You something entirely different, in all my ears I never met a girl like you." Damon confessed.

"Not even Katherine or Elena?" Bella asked. She didn't want to push to far, but she needed to know the full truth.

"Not even them, I don't even think I ever talked with Katherine like this. And with Elena, it was always all about Stefan. I guess I just gave up." he looked down when he said that. Because he never used to give up, this was not him, but he knew how Elena was important to Stefan and he knew she loved him. So he was trying to be noble, and now he saw that he did the right think. Because the girl he been searching for, without even noticing was her.

"You didn't deserve that," Bella hugged him as if trying to take away his pain. "You deserve someone to love you someone to pick you up when you down. You deserve that and so match more, don't think that you don't. And now you have me, I mean I'm not Elena, but"

Damon interrupted her with a kiss. He didn't want her to doubt herself, because she was so match better then Elena or Katherine put together. So he put all the feelings he had for her into the kiss, he wanted to show her how match she meant to him. Bella eagerly responded to him, he hands intertwined themselves in his hair. And Damon let out a low growl at that. There was just something so addicted about the way she tasted, and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Don't ever doubt yourself," Damon gently took her face in his hands. "You mean more to me then they ever could. Because you showed me how to be with someone without loosing myself, I didn't have to be the better men for you. You just excepted me and didn't try to change that. I love that about you. And I also love you." Damon hold his breath, when he said that. He wasn't sure if it was to early, maybe she was still not over Edward. There was so many cases run trough his head.

"I love you to Damon," Bella whispered. " I think you prefect just the way you are. We all make mistakes Damon, it is part of who we are. And I excepts you no matter what."

A big genuine smile spread across Damon face, he never been so happy in his life. This girl brought so match love and happiness in his life in just two days.

"As match as I love to continue this, we need to go it is going to rain soon." Damon frown at the thought. He was not ready to leave her or this place, but all good things had to come to an end.

Bella pouted slightly at that, she was also not ready to leave this place.

"Ok pouty how about we take this party back to my house. I'm sure Elena and Stefan are sick and worry about you." he had at laugh at that thought. As of he would ever hurt her, it was insane.

"Sure, I just want to see there faces when they see that I'm alive." Bella chuckled at the thought. They were even more overprotective then Edward used to be, and it was not oven their business.

"Yeah that should be priceless. You do know I would never let anything happen it you right?" Damon looked back at Bella.

"Awkorse I trust you with my life Damon." She kissed him assuredly.

"Thank you." Damon said quietly.

"For what?"

"For believing in me, for trusting me and most important for returning my feelings." Damon smiled at Bella. She was the most important thing in his life now and ever.

"You don't have to thank me for that Damon. I love you and I just want you to be you. No changing."

"I can do that," Damon smiled and led her to the car.

"Where are they?" Elena was passing in front if the fire place in the Salvatore living room. Stefan was sitting on the couch in front of her. "If he hurt her, I would keel him."

"Come down Elena, Damon knows better." Stefan tried to come down his girlfriend for what seems like a hundred times this evening.

"I cant it is Damon we talking about here, he is not stable."

Just then they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"They are here, just sit down and relax. You don't want to upset Bella again." Stefan pulled her down gently next to him.

"Fine," Elena agree.

She listened impassionately as the footsteps got closer. She also heard laughter. That just confused her even more, didn't Bella when out with Damon?

"Hey guys," Bella gritted them with a big smile. "How is your evening?"

Elena mouth dropped open. Damon arm was around Bella waist, and he had a big smile on his face. She never seen him like this, like there was no one around but the person who was close to him.

"It is good," Stefan saved the day. "How was your date?"

"It was amazing," Bella smiled. "Damon could be so sweet, when he want to."

"Bella I thought we agree to keep that private," Damon teased her.

"Oops," Bella giggled. "Sorry I forgot."

"Its ok I forgive you," he smiled not just smirked and kissed her cheek.

Elena was even more confused by this point.

"You compelled her didn't you," she accused him. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Elena come down," Bella glared at her. "I can't be compelled, and even if he could compel me he wouldn't do it. I trust him, you should to."

Damon trowed her a quick glance and led Bella up to his room.

"Did you see that?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yeah I think Damon is in love," he observed. Even thought he didn't want ti believe that, the evidence were clear. His brother finally found a girl who excepted him, for who he was.

* * *

**Sorry if Elena been kind of bitch in this story. ****But she hasn't been nice to Damon lately even after he sacrifices everything to save her. **

**As always Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Bella looked around Damon room more closely this time, because now she had time.

"Elena was furious," Damon spoke first. It hurt him that even after everything he done for Elena she still didn't trust him.

"So what?" Bella asked. Her opinion didn't really matter to her, she used to people judge her.

"She is your cousin doesn't it matter to you?" Damon wondered.

"It does, but she is being unresolvable and I'm not going to put up with that." Bella told him honestly.

"So you don't care that they don't think I'm good for you?" he asked.

"No that is my decision, they can think whatever they want, it will still wont change my decision. I told you Damon I love you, and I'm not just going run away because my cousin dos not like you."

Damon smiled at her words, she really did love him. He was not alone anymore, there was hope after all.

"I love you too," he said and pulled her close. "Ans I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."

"Don't promise me that," Bella whispered. All her insecurity's come back full force.

"I'm not Edward Bella," Damon said gently.

"I know," she signed.

"I guess I will just have to work on this one," Damon let out a sign of his own.

"I'm sorry," Bella hid her face in his chest. She couldn't really look at him right now, because she knew her words hurt him. But she just couldn't help it, she could still remembered the pain when Edward left.

"I understand Bella I really do," he kissed her forehead. "How about we start with making this official."

"What do you mean?" she looked up to.

"Us. Bella would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I thought I already was," she teased.

"You are, but I'm trying to do this right. You see I haven't have a real girlfriend, well never."

"Yeah well my relationship with Edward was never healthy, or at lest that what Jacob said. So we can learn this together." Bella encouraged him.

"I knew there was a reason I love you," he teased.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked.

"That for me to know, " Damon smiled and their silliness. "And since now your officially my girlfriend, I would like to ask you to help me with the house."

"You want me to help you?" Bella asked. "I'm not good with that kind of thinks."

"Well neither Am I, but two people are better then one. Right?"

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and that way we can spend all our time together without Elena and Stefan." Damon concluded. He didn't even think about that, but that was just a bonus. He really did want Bella to help him, her opinion did meter to him.

"Ok, not that you told me that. I'm all in." she smiled.

"Good, now will you be staying here. Or do you want me to take you home?" Damon asked.

"I would like to stay here, but what about Elena? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Who cares," Damon shrugged she just have to get used to it. Because he plan to be in Bella life for a long time.

"Ok but I don't have any clothes to sleep in," Bella said.

"You can borrow mine," Damon suggested. He quickly made his way to his closet, and grabbed one of his long sleeve shirts. "Here this should work."

"Thanks," she quickly kissed his cheek and made her way to the bathroom.

Bella was kind of nervous, she knew Damon history with women and frankly she was not ready. She just now learned how to be without Edward, and how to love someone else. This would take time, she just hopped Damon would understand that.

Damon quickly grabbed a pair of pants, and changed. He knew Bella would take quiet a while, and he didn't mind. There was a lot on his mind, he knew he had to take care of Elena and Stefan. Even thought Bella said she didn't care, he knew that Elena's words hurt her. He was able to tell when Bella lies, because first she was not good at it and second her eyes would gave her away. There was sadness in them, and Damon made his goal to replace that with happiness. He wanted her to be happy, just like he was happy now. Even if that mean he have to be nice to his brother. And there was still danger of Klaus , they took care of Elijah. And Bonny had her powers, but would it work, she was pretty curtain it would. But he would not take any chances. And he had to keep Bella as far from this as possible. She was not a part if this, and she would never be. He would make sure of it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Bella lie down next to him and snuggled closer to him.

"Klaus," he respond almost immediately. He would never lie to her, but he would also make sure she was not anywhere close to this guy.

"Oh the original after Elena, is he really as strong as everyone says?"

"I'm afraid he is, killing Elijah was pain enough. And Elena had to do it, because vampire would die if he so it."

"You tried didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should thank Elena that I'm still alive. But it was her fault in the first place, because her parents hate me and Stefan. They want her to be free from vampires." Damon explained and put Bella closer to him. Her warm body immediately calmed him down.

"That is kind of hard, when the oldest vampire is after you." Bella chuckled.

"Yeah you should tell them that," Damon could already see the disproving look on there faces not only thee daughter dating a vampire, but their niece also.

"Don't be mean," Bella slapped his shoulder slightly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For your imagination," she laughed at his hurt impression. It was just to funny.

"Oh common it would be funny," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, but that still mean. I think my dad would do the same think if he knew. He is the police sheaf you know."

"Really?" Damon asked. It just seam so weird, but there where Bella tendency to follow rules come from.

"Yeah it is his job, wife and kids." she smiled at the memory. She seam to love her father.

Bella yawned when she said that, he could tell the day events took a toll on her. And she was really tired.

"Common it is time to sleep," Damon turned the lights off.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you to," Damon smiled at her discoloration and fell a sleep with happy thoughts.

Bella wad happy and didn't want to wake up just yet, her dreams were field with Damon and their life together. And she liked his idea about the house, she wanted to help him. She just hopped he like her ideas. Because Edward tried to make most her decisions for her, so did Alice.

"I know your awake," Damon said with a laugh.

"I'm not," Bella smiled.

"Well then I just have to help you wake up," Damon teased and begin kissing her exposed neck. He gently suck on her collarbone. "What about now?" he asked against he skin.

"I'm thinking about it," she smiled and enjoyed his lips against her skin.

Damon made his way to her mouth, and kissed her passionately. Bella responded eagerly all her early thought long forgotten.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Bella said against his lips.

"Oh for the love of God," Damon said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your ant and uncle are here," Damon said. **( Isabel is alive in this story, I really like her character and I didn't think she should die)**

"Well now we can see, if you were right yesterday." Bella smiled. She hasn't seen Isabel since she was three. And she never met John.

"You actually want to talk to them?"

"Well it wont kill me and I really want to meet John. Is that a problem?"

"No I'm just surprised." Damon smiled and kissed one more time before getting up and helping Bella.

"What is going on here?" Damon asked when they made their way downstairs. Elena and Stefan were standing with Isabel and John. They were arguing by what Damon could tell.

"Oh Damon and..." Isabel stepped when she saw Bella. She didn't knew she was here. And what was she doing with Damon, and in his shirt.

"Hello Isabel, long time no see. How have you been? " Bella asked polity.

"Bella why are you here?" Isabel finally found her voice.

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Bella smirked. She could tell Damon was doing the same thing.

The explorations on their faces were priceless, and almost made Bella laugh.

"Yeah we made it official last night," Damon informed Stefan and Elena.

"Are you crazy do you what he is?" John asked.

"Actually I do," Bella said. "And it doesn't matter."

"Your just as crazy," John shocked his head.

"Yeah well maybe I am, what about you two? Huh? All you did was lie. Charlie was so concern when you disappear Isabel. Did you ever thought how it will effect other people? So don't go and judge me." Bella said.

Isabel looked at her with a new perspective, she never heard her speak like that. She heard Bella was always loving and caring. She head to match Charlie in her, she knew that. But yet there she was defending Damon and Elena and even Stefan without second thought. And she just only met them, there is have to be something here.

"Ok Bella," Isabel began. "Tell us your story, because I can feel there is more to it."

"Sure why not, after you tell me yours." Bella burdened. There was no way she was telling her story, without something in return.

"Sure we have time," Isabel agree.

Klaus had everything ready for the sacrifice, and soon he will have Bella. It seam crazy how even in this life she looked exactly he same, and act like the girl he met in France. Her name was Jane Salvatore back then, she was the wife of the first Salvatore men. To bad she had to die, because of her stupidity. He will change that, she will be his this time.

* * *

**And the mystery man is reviled, I know it a little confusing right now, but you will get the full story soon. Hope you liked it:)**

**Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Damon listened to Isabel, he could not believe what she was saying. He was married to Bella, and Klaus killed them. That just sounded ridiculous, if you ask him. Wouldn't he remembered, if that happened? He looked at Bella for some support, did she actually believed them?

"See he is after both of you," Isabel concluded. "Elena for the sacrifice and Bella because he is obsessed with you."

"That just sounds weird," Bella said mostly to herself. She just admitted her feelings for Damon, and now she learn that she was once married to him. That just seamed impossible.

"Well it true, I read your journal Bella. And I know it to match to take in, but we want to help. I know I'm not the best at this whole family thing, but you are family."

"So now you want to help," Elena yelled. "You left us, threaten me and my friends, and now you want to help?"

"I thought you worked for Katherine," Damon said.

"I did, but she is out of control and wants just to kill you because of your precious Stefan."

"So you just switching sides, because it is safer?" Damon asked. He was ferrous with her, first she threaten Elena, and now this. She was really crossing the line, if she was not related to Bella she would have been dead.

"I'm not and you need to get over it, there is threat out there that is greater then all of us." she pointed out.

"How can we trust you?" Bella finally spoke.

"You just have to, I can even give you all the journals I found that includes you two."

"I want to see those, but for now I don't trust you at all. So you better watch what your doing and saying, or I kill you." Damon said firmly, there is no way he would have Bella in trouble. Even if that means working with Isabel.

"I can say the same about you, I will bring them tomorrow." she said and left with John.

"Well that was interesting," Stefan broke the silence.

"I don't want her here," Elena said. "I have enough to deal with. This is just not right."

"Well she has the information we need, so we have to deal with it." Bella reasoned. Its not like she liked the idea herself, but there was just some think she wanted to know.

"Do you believe her?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I want to see those journals. And besides Katherine is in the tomb, we can always ask her." Bella said.

"How do you..." Stefan stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at Damon.

"What she deserved to know," Damon just shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Elena suddenly said.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For everything I was not supported to you and Damon. I realize how stupid I acted, I haven't seen you for years and all I did was bitch about stupid things. I hope you can forgive me." Elena looked down she was really ashamed of her irrational feelings.

Bella immediately stood up and hugged Elena. "You were just trying to help, I got it. I just really wish you would just let me leave my life after all I'm 18."

"Oh thank you Bella," Elena hugged her cousin back. They seam to make peace finally. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Alice POV **

We where still in Alaska. Edward was really deprest, and it was starting affect our family. We all missed Bella, but try not to think about her. We all knew Edward wont change his decision even if its killed him. Alice never understood why he did what he did, it was not for the best but she couldn't change anything.

Suddenly she was pulled into a vision.

"_Common Damon please for me," Bella begged. _

"_I don't want to," he whined. _

"_Please its just a dance, I really want to go." she gave him a puppy dog look. "I need a break from all the vampire stuff, I don't really want to think about Klaus or the curse. I just want to have fun for one night." _

_She lean to kiss him, and that seamed to do the trick. _

"_Ok, but before I need some more convincing." he winked at her. _

_Bella smiled and lean for another kiss. _

"What the hell," Edward screamed. "She is with another vampire."

"Already," Rosalie said bitterly. "That didn't took long at all."

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella asking Damon if you would take her to the dance, and telling him she just want a break from all vampire stuff." Alice explained.

"Bella wanted to go dancing, that is funny." Emmett laughed.

"We need to go back," Edward said.

**Klaus POV**

_Flashback_

"_Miss Jane it is nice to see you again," Klaus smiled at the women in the front of him. _

"_It is Mrs. Salvatore," Jane said bitterly. She really didn't like this man, he just seam evil. _

"_Oh, but why. I don't think you happy with Damon." _

"_Sir you don't know anything, so I suggest you live my house and never come back." _

"_You will be mine," Klaus told her. "I can promise you that Damon wont live for long." _

_With those words he vanished. _

* * *

**I know some of you asked about Bella being related to Damon, but no she is not. Damon and Jane never had kids, Damon brother did. So they are safe. I hope you like this chapter. I will put some more history about Jane and Damon in next chapter. **

**Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**So finally the history between Damon and Bella. **

* * *

Bella was passing around the room, she was so confused. She just found someone to love, and someone that loved her. She really didn't need the drama added to it, especially some kind of soulmate thing. This was just to match for her to handle right now, she just come out and admired her feelings. After all that she went trough she wanted to take things slowly.

"Bella slow down, I can see you thoughts race mile a minute." Damon walked in the room to find Bella passing.

"I can't help it, this whole thing is freaking me out." she confessed.

"I know how you feel, but we get trough this." Damon promised and come to hug her. He wanted to comfort her, and give her support. He never wanted this to happen. He just founded her, and he was not ready to let go.

"Do you think it true then?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know, there is so many things out there. That you never know, it sounded pretty believable."

"But what if it is? What would we do?" Bella looked up. She was trying to be realistic here, and look at all the facts. Isabel didn't really said match. Just that they were soulmates and they lived before and Klaus was after her. This was not match at all. Who was Klaus? Why was he after her? Why can't trouble just leave her alone? Didn't she had enough?

"Here it is," Isabel interrupted. "This is all I have." she put them on the nightstand, and left as quickly as she came.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Bella. He knew she was scared and confused. She been through enough, and he didn't want to upset her.

"Yes, better now then later." she said stubbornly and reached for the first journal.

_This belongs to Jane Salvatore. _

_Damon don't you dare read this! _

Bella chuckled when she read that line, it sounded like something she would writer now. Because Damon would probably try to read it, it just so like him.

_September 25 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been a really peaceful day, at last. Damon had some things to take care in town, so that leaves me alone in the house. I didn't really do match, because I'm still recovering from loosing the baby. It is getting better, but the pain is steel there Damon tried everything in his power to make me feel better, I'm graceful for him. I never knew such love before him. But some things I had to do on my own, this was one of them. I'm not trying to shut him out, it just hurts. And I can't do anything to bring him back. Yes I thought it was a boy, I would love to have Damon's son. But I'm to scared to try again. _

"I can't read this anymore, let skip it." Bella pleaded with Damon. It felt to real, it hurts to read that, it was like it was her pain.

"You felt? Didn't you?" Damon asked her gently.

"Yes, it felt so real like I can see myself writhing this." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok Bella, we don't have to read this at all." Damon suggested. He didn't like to see Bella in pain, because it hurts him to. Because maybe this whole things was real, it felt to real to be fake.

"No, just skip till the whole Klaus thing. Maybe we can read that later." she suggested.

Damon silently nodded and looked through the diary. He founded Klaus's name, not even four days later after that event.

_September 29 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_Today I met a really weird person, and Damon doesn't like him ether. I could tell by the way he was glaring at him, the whole ball. His name was Klaus, he was friend of one of the lords. I cant really recall his name. Which is not really important, but he was just staring at me. I mean it is just rude. But there was something really weird about the way he looked at me, like I was an object he wanted. I know it sounds crazy, but thats it how it felt. Maybe I'm just thinking to match about it, he is leaving tomorrow anyway, I would never see him again. _

"I doubt that," Damon whispered. "So he was after you, but why did he kill you then?"

"I don't know just keep reading." Bella told him to go on.

_October 2 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_Klaus did not leave town, like he was suppose to. Why would he stay here? What kept him here? According to one of the mades, someone heard him say that he found a girl. I wondered for a moment who she was? I really hope it is not me, because I love Damon. And I really don't like Klaus. _

_October 2 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_Today I saw him again, I swear it think her is following me. He is really smart, I give him that. And he knows how to charm a person, but I'm not fooled by it. There is still something about him, that gives me goosebumps and not he good kind. I really feel uncomfortable in his presence. I don't think it is just me, Damon does not seem to like him ether. But I just think it is because of the looks Klaus keep giving me. Tomorrow I will try to talk to him about it. _

_October 4 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_I talked to Damon yesterday about Klaus, my theory was correct. He does not like him, and it is not just because of the looks. He seam to have the same bad feeling about him as I do. I have no idea what to do, because from what I heard Klaus is staying here for a while. _

_October 16 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_Today was far the worst day of my life, Klaus tried to kiss me. I mean I'm married, what was he thinking? And when I slapped him, he just laughed. Laughed! How could you do that? I asked him about it, but he just said and I quote "Trust me you will like me, all in right time." What is the suppose to mean? Right time? Liking him? I do not and I repeat, do not like him! I didn't tell Damon about, because I don't want him to worry about me. Because I know he would try to kill the man, and I can't say I would really blame him. But still I don't think it will happen again, so he does not need to know. _

"Bella!" Damon said. "You should have told me."

"And what would you have done?" she asked. "He is an original vampire."

"I don't know, but I did had the right to know." he argued.

"I know and I'm sorry." she lightly kissed him and continue reading.

_October 20 1235 _

_Dear Diary_

_I was wrong, Klaus did not leave me alone. It seam to get even worse. I finally told Damon, he was angry I never seen him like that. I understand why he was so angry, I was just afraid for him. I did not want him to die. There was just something about Klaus, that screamed dangerous. And I was afraid because of that. Tomorrow Klaus is coming for dinner with one of his so called friends. I have a feeling it would be a disaster._

"Thats the last entry," Bella said sadly. "So that is what has happened."

Damon could not even speak, he seamed to be in shock. How could he fail her like that? Even with Klaus as a vampire. He failed her, that was all he seam to be able to think about. He was guilty, and that scared him.

"Damon stopped," Bella caressed his cheek gently, she knew he was blaming himself.

"How can I? It is all my fault." Damon hanged his head in shame.

"No it is not, you were human and no match for Klaus. It is not your fault."

"It feels like it," he whispered.

"Well it is not, so stop it. We will figure out what do with this information." she promised. She knew she was lying, but the lie made her feel a little better.

"How about we just read the other book." Damon proposed. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sure," Bella took the book from the night stand without hesitation.

_Soulmates_

_Two people that live more then one live together. Their souls are bound to one another, if one is hurt the other could feel it. No one could really explain how two people became soulmates. But once the bound is created, it is unbreakable. They will always reunite in the next life. _

_The well know couple would be Damon and Jane. Their connection is unbreakable, even Klaus himself could not break it. Jane end up dying, to save Damon. But Klaus was so angry, he killed Damon afterwords. Their love story was tragic, but filled of love. _

_If the one of the soul mates is a vampire, and drinks the other one blood. Their bond becomes even stronger, because now even their blood is connected. _

"Wow," Bella said quietly this was a little to match to take in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I think Edward would make his appearance soon. Klaus would be more patient, so there is no worrying about him for now. **

**Review **


	12. Chapter 12

For the next week Bella tried to avoid thinking about her past as match as possible. She focused mostly on school and Damon. Elena and Stefan finally came around, but she didn't see Isabel or John. Witch was kind of a good thing. Right now all she needed was normalcy, she wanted to feel human again. Damon spend most of his time with her, if not researching. She didn't ask him match about it, she knew he was still blaming himself and trying to find a way to stop Klaus. She tried to tell him otherwise, but Damon was really stubborn, so Bella just let him do what her wanted.

School was good, and she got along with Elena friends great. Especially Caroline, which surprised Elena. Because they were such apposite, that suit Bella just fine. When she came here, she promised herself to change. And that is what she was doing.

"Hey Bella," Caroline came up behind Bella. With her new vampire senses, she loved to sneaked up on people. She thought it was hilarious.

"Caroline do you must do that?" Bella asked after she recover of an almost heart attack.

"You should have seen your face," Caroline just keep laughing.

"Yeah, yeah it was hilarious I got it the first four times." Bella mocked her new friend.

"You such spoil sport"

"Bella?" musical voice called.

No, Bella thought. It cannot be happening, not to her, not here, not now. She slowly turned around, and hopped she heard wrong, wishing against all adds.

"Edward," she whispered. Run, her mind was screaming but she could not make herself move. She just stood there staring at him, like an idiot. Because she sure felt like it.

"You mean your ex Edward?" Caroline look between her friend and the stranger.

"Yes," Bella barely whispered.

"Well then I think Damon would love to meet you, and ripe you to shreds. Because if he wont do it. I will." Caroline voice was full with hatred. "Common Bella we are going."

He just stood there and watched her leave with her friend. Alice was right, she did move on. He knew from the moment the girl mentioned the guy named Damon. But what they shared could not be killed so easily. Could it?

"I told you," Alice said smugly.

"I need to talk to her," he told her.

"She is not going to forgive you, if that what you want. But your right we all need to talk to her. We need to apologize. What we did was horrible."

Edward berally listened to Alice, he was more focused on Bella. She seemed so happy, and match older. She dressed differently, it seam so match her new confidence. How match did really change in those four month? How bad did he screw up?

"Common Edward, Bella agreed to talk with us. We need to go."

Damon was looking through one of Jane journals, when he heard Caroline car pool up. What was she doing here? He knew her and Bella become really good friends, which he found amusing. Especially after the history between him and Caroline, but it made Bella happy and he could not deny her anything. Some people would probably called him whipped, and looking at it now he would probably agree.

"Damon we have a problem," Caroline called.

He was in front of her in a second. Bella looked broken, just like the first day they met.

"Bella, baby what happened?" Damon took her face in his hands. He was trying to comfort her.

"He is here," she whispered her voice was full with agony.

"Who? Klaus?"

She shook her head. "No Edward, I just saw him."

"What he is here? He had some nerve coming here." Damon was really mad now. He come here after all he done to hurt Bella, and he just come like nothing had happened. This was not alright with Damon .

"Yeah and I just stood there, because I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. I'm so scared Damon." she said and hugged Damon. She desperately needed his comfort, his touch. She needed to remind herself that he was here and that he was real and he was not going to leave her. Seeing Edward brought back some insecurities, and now she was scared that he would leave her to.

"Thank you Caroline, I will take it from here. If you see him or any of them call me."

"Ok, Bella I hope you feel batter." she smiled and left.

Damon led Bella to the couch, and sit her down gently. He knew she was afraid, and that made him hate Edward even more.

"Bella talk to me," he pleaded. "I need you to tell me what is wrong."

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked.

"What? What give you that idea? I love you Bella, and I'm not leaving you." Now he understood, she was afraid now that Edward is back he would leave her.

"I love you," Bella said and gently kissed him.

"See there is nothing to be afraid about." Damon gently hold her in front of the fire place. The ringing of Bella's phone broke the silence.

"Bella it's your phone," Damon told Bella.

"I don't want to answer it, what of that is him?"

"Then I do it," Damon took phone from Bella hands. "Hello."

"I want to speak with Bella," feminine demanding voice ringed trough Damon ears.

"Well did you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to speak with you?" Damon asked. From what Bella had told him about Cullen's, he easily guessed it was Alice.

"I'm her best friend, why wouldn't she want to speak with me?"

"Because you left her, oh and Caroline took that place." Damon informed her.

"No," he heard a low whisper. "We just want to talk with Bella."

"Bella?" Damon looked at her for answer.

"Ok, but we talk in here."

"Fine," Damon signed. "Met us at my house. Can you manage to find it?"

"Be there in thirty minutes" she said and hanged up.

"They be here in thirty minutes," Damon told Bella.

"Ok, I don't know what to say to them, this is going to be so awkward." Bella hid her face into Damon chest.

"I be here, so it will be just fine. And I can call Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline if you want?" Damon pulled Bella closer as he offered her some support.

"That would be nice, you don't mind do you?"

"No, it will be probably better having them here. Because I don't know how match control it will take, not to kill that Edward." Damon tried not to show Bella his anger he didn't want to scare her, but he could not lie to her.

"I don't think I would mind," Bella chuckled. Yes, she loved Edward but he hurt her to deeply. She was not sure if she would mind if he did die. But she would probably feel responsible.

"But you would blame yourself," Damon said. He knew she would, that was the kind of person Bella was. Her good nature ran to deep, even to people who hurt her.

"You know me so well," she signed. Sometimes it kind of scared her, how match Damon knew about her. She could not lie to him, and he would not let anything pass by.

"I do, ok just let me call everyone and I be right back. I found some interesting things during my research that I want to talk to about." Damon kissed Bella's cheek and when into another room to call everyone. He knew she needed some time alone anyway.

* * *

**So here it is Edward is back. Don't worry, Bella is over him. I just think he would make thinks more interesting. Oh and I was thinking about bringing Jacob to this story, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, I would really appreciate that. Till next time. **

**Review **


	13. Chapter 13

Damon quickly made the phone calls, everyone was coming over in fifteen minutes. That was good, he knew Bella would need some moral support. He didn't think she would be able to go thought this alone. He knew how she felt, because frankly he been down that same road. Except he didn't have anybody, and everyone saw how that turned out. He almost killed Jeremy, and he liked the kid. He knew how confusing this all can be, he just hoped his presence and her friends presence would help her overcome all those emotions and betrayal.

"Bella I called everyone, they are coming in a few. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her again. He would call and cancel all those plans, if she wanted.

"Yes, I have to face him."

"I understand," Damon come to sit by her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Was that like that with Katherine?" Bella asked.

"Kind of," Damon thought about his first meeting with Katherine in over a century. "But I was also upset with Elena, so that just added the stress."

"Oh the whole kiss on the porch," Bella came to a conclusion.

"Yeah not my best moment."

"I guess it is a good thing I'm not a vampire then," Bella let a chuckle. She was still nervous, but Damon's presence did miracles.

"I wouldn't mind," Damon whispered.

"What?" Bella looked up. She was not sure if she heard him right.

Damon looked around for a second. "We talk about it later, I can hear Stefan and Elena."

"Ok, I wont forget."

"You never do," Damon mocked her.

"Bella," Elena voice interrupted the couple. "Are you ok?"

"Well as ok as I will be in this situation," she smiled.

"I can't believe he had the guts to show up here, after everything he done." Elena hugged Bella. She wanted her to know, that she was here for her no matter what.

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Well they want to talk to Bella, so I thought it would be safer with you guys here." Damon explained to Stefan.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Elena looked at Bella.

"Yes, I wish everyone just stop asking me that."

"Sorry it is just, we don't want anything bad to happen."

"I know, but I have to do this for myself. If I don't, I know I will regret it." Bella told them.

"Hey guys," Caroline greeted everyone. "Feeling better Bella?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Anytime," Caroline smiled at her new best friend.

"So where is the wolf boy?" Damon asked Caroline. They been insuperable for a while now. It was a wonder why she was alone.

"It is Tyler and he is getting his phone."

"They are here," Damon looked at the front door. His face was impossible to read. But everyone could easily guess, it was anger.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted her.

"Edward," she said bitterly. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Damon looked at Edward expression, and he could tell the guy was taken back by Bella's cold voice.

"Bella," Alice jumped up and down. "It is so nice to see you."

"I'm sure it is," Caroline snorted. "Now that you here, what do you want?"

"We want to talk to Bella, preferably alone." Carlisle spoke for his family.

"No way," Elena said. "There is no way we leaving you with her alone. You guys left her, that vampire Victoria almost killed her. Did you even knew about that? She was alone against a vampire, if Damon was not there..." she paused because emotion seem to get better of her. Stefan hugged her close and glare at the Cullen family.

"She is right you know," Bella said and looked at each member of the family she was so eager to join, just months before. And now she did not even wanted to be in the same room with them, was she really that blind? Did they even care about her at all? Or was she just Edward's human play toy? "Victoria was after me, and so was Laurent. I should be thankful Jacob was a werewolf, or I bee dead right now."

"How did Damon saved you? He is just human." Rosalie spat out the word human like it meant nothing to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon face changed immediately, and he smirked at their reaction. It never got old.

"Your an original vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep , been one for over a century." Damon smirked and got himself a glass of brandy. "So now that is clarified, what do you want to tell Bella? No one is leaving her here with you alone, so start talking."

"We wanted to apologize," Esme said looking at Bella.

"Don't you think its a little to late for that?" Bella asked. "You guys left without even saying goodbye and now you back?"

"Edward made us," Emmett whined like a little kid.

"Edward made you? Really? Can you come up with a lamer excuse then that?"

"I did what I thought was right," Edward tried to explain himself.

"Right for who?" Bella questioned. "Because I'm not a kid Edward I can make my own decisions I don't need you for that."

"We are dangerous Bella, it is not a place for you."

"Don't you think it is a little to late for that?" Damon spat out the words. "She was already in it, you leaving just made her more venerable."

"It was not our place to protect her," Rosalie defendant her brother. "She had a choice from the beginning, she just choose wrong. The consequences was not our fault."

"Then why are you here?" Bella looked at Rosalie with hate. "Why are you apologizing, if you don't mean it? I don't need your pity, so how about you just leave and save all of us a lot of trouble. Because frankly I don't have all night it listen to your pathetic excuses and stories. I don't want you here, you don't want to be here. So leave."

With those words, Bella exit the room.

"You heard her," Caroline glared at the blond. "Leave."

"It is not over," Edward told Damon before leaving the house.

Damon just smirked at that, because frankly he was not afraid of the sparkly boy.

Bella was passing in Damon's room, she was really angry and hurt. The people she called her family, not so long ago was now turning their backs on her. She was hurt by their behavior, and their words. She understood why Rosalie said what she said, she never like her. But no one not even one person, tried to correct her. She heard Damon walked into the room, it kind of surprised her when he did not said anything.

"Do you think they are right?"

"About what?" Damon asked.

"That I don't belong in this world," Bella tried not to look at him. "That I brought this all on myself."

"No," Damon wrapped his arms around her. "You fell in love that is not a crime, you can't really control who you fall in love with. So don't let that Blonde get to you, she had no right to say anything."

"But I still..."

"Don't," Damon gently silent her. "Don't blame yourself, over something you had no control over. So how about we go get some diner, and forget about tonight events."

"How do always know what to say, to make me feel better?"

"Because I know you, and because I love you." Damon smiled at is victory.

* * *

**Another chapter is done, I hope you like it. **

**Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story, I'm really glad you like it. Sorry for not updating for so long, it just this chapter was a little out of my comfort zone to write. You see why lol **

* * *

Bella had no idea where Damon was taking her, but that did not matter. Because she just wanted to forget about this evening, this terrible evening. She had enough for one day, she just wanted to be with Damon.

"So are you going to tell me where we going?" Bella asked Damon.

"A quiet little place I found a little while ago," Damon smiled at her.

"That sounds nice, because frankly I just want to get away from everything and everyone right now." she confessed. She just wanted a weekend for herself, with no exes or vampire drama. Just her and Damon.

"You know what," Damon smirked. "That is not a bad idea, just me and you and no drama no Edward . I could totally go for it."

"Really?" she looked at him. With all his research these days, she didn't think he would go for it. But the Damon she fell in love was back.

"Yeah, everything will still be there when we come back. So yeah right after we eat, I will book us a hotel room and screw everyone."

Bella smiled at that, only Damon would do that for her. No asking questions, just going God knows where. She liked that about him, she needed some extreme in her life. And Damon needed some time off, he worked way to match trying to find everything he could about Klaus.

"Ok here we are," Damon pulled in the small parking lot. The Italian restaurant looked really nice and small.

"This is nice," Bella let Damon helped her out of the car.

"I thought you like, especially with your obsession with Italian these days." Damon kissed her cheek.

"What can I say they make the best food."

"I agree with you on that."

The place looked even nicer inside, the decorations where really traditional. It looked like something that belonged in Rome.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted them with a warm smile. "A table for two?"

"Yes please," Bella answered.

The hostess grabbed two menus and mentioned them to follow her. She lead them to the table in the corner, away from most eyes.

"This is really nice," Bella smiled. "I needed this."

"Me to," Damon toked her hand in his. "I'm sorry you know for being so crazy about Klaus for the last couple of weeks."

"It's ok Damon I understand. And anyway Caroline kept me company, she is a really good friend."

"Yeah I still have no idea how you guys become such good friends." Damon shook his head.

"I don't ether," she laughed. "But I really like her, and she understands me. Plus she does not criticize our relationship."

"Is Elena still?"

"Sometimes, but it is not that bad." Bella said.

"At least Stefan left me alone," he said. "So I was thinking about the house, the foundation is done. And I hired the people to start on the house it self, it should take about 3 month."

"Three month? To build a house? I thought those things take longer then that."

"They do, but people would do a lot of things for money." Damon smirked.

"I don't even want to know," Bella made a face at that. She still could not get used to people trowing money around.

"You know you should get used to that by now," Damon pointed out. "I have a lot of money and I'm going to used them on you whether you like it or not."

"Great, you do know I don't like presents?"

"Yeah you told me that a couple of times," he smirked. "But you forget that, I don't follow rules I break them."

"And I love that about you, but still I don't really need anything."

"Ok how about we safe that for another time, I was thinking about the house." Damon started. He didn't knew if this was a good idea or not, but he wanted to share this with her. "I want you to move in with me, when it done. You be done with high school by then, and I think it would be a good idea to have a place of our own. What do you think?"

"You want me to move in with you?" Bella was taken aback by his proposal. She did not expect that from him, but she liked the idea.

"Yes," Damon smiled sheepishly.

"Ok," Bella smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Well I guess it is a good think I asked to help me decorate." Damon chuckled.

The rest of the evening went with pleasant chatter, about nothing and everything. They talked about Elena and Stefan, and how they were so alike. They even talked about Cullens, and Bella felt nothing. She finally saw their true colors, and was not going to cry over spoiled milk.

Damon was a little nervous, when he drove to the hotel. He really did not want to pressure Bella into anything she does not want, but it was getting harder and harder for him. Especially when each of their make out sessions would end up with less and less clothe.

"Ok here we are," Damon announced, when he pulled up in front of a big four star hotel.

"Awkorse," Bella muttered. Damon always went for the best.

He just smirked and led her inside. Bella barely, paying attention, to Damon as he booked them a room. She was more nervous, about what could happen tonight. She new she was ready to take this relationship to the next step, they have waited long enough.

The tension was obvious, as they headed to their room. Finally when Damon could not take it anymore, he pushed her against the elevator door, and kissed her with all he had. His lips were moving against hers with such fever, it took Bella a little more then a second to respond. But when she did, she let it all go. And focused on nothing but Damon. This was it, and Bella knew it. There was no going back, not that she want to anyway. The bell brought them back to reality, as the elevator doors opened on the last floor of the hotel .

"Common," Damon gently made her follow him. Bella did not hesitate, and was a step behind him.

Bella only had a chance to look at the room, before Damon's hands were all over her. As he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her again. Bella responded quickly this time, with as match enthusiasm. She run her hands down his muscular chest, and tagged on the hem of his shirt. Damon obeyed her orders, and got rid of it quickly. Bella shirt followed soon after, as Damon hands followed the patters on Bella's stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her, when he still hand some self control left in him. Because seeing Bella like this half naked, against the wall. Was his undoing.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me Damon." Bella smiled and kissed Damon slowly and passionately. She wanted to put all the love she felt for him, into that kiss. Soon Damon left her up, and moved them to the bedroom. The bed was really big, and seamed really inviting.

He gently lied her down and looked down at her. She was everything he ever wished for, ever hoped for. The feelings he had for her, were so real so breathtaking. It made his heart swell with so match love, he didn't knew what to do with it anymore. Tonight he just wanted to physically show her how match he loved her and desired her. How badly her craved her, and her gentle touch.

Bella just waited as Damon finally made up his mind, she knew he didn't want to do anything she did not want. She also knew he didn't want to hurt her, but first time always hurt. But she was ready, and she wanted to share this with him.

And something in the way Bella looked at him at the moment, that made his decision. He lied down next to her, and kissed her again. This time it was so raw, it made Bella heart burst with love.

Damon experienced hands made their way to Bella's bra, he quickly got rid of it. It just insulted her beauty. Bella moaned in encouragement, as his hands cupped her breast. Damon smirked at that, even now he still got it. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, and finally made it to the top of her other breast. He gently placed open mouth kisses on it, as his hand palmed the other one. Soon his kisses got lover and lover to where she needed him most. He got rid of the pants really quickly, and could already smell her arousal. Her panties were wet, and that made Damon smile. He did this to her. Bella whimpered when he first touched her there, and lost all since of reality. Damon continued his tortures assault, he wanted her to be ready for him, he didn't want to hurt her. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, Damon's finger enter her for the first time.

"Oh, god." Bella moaned. "This feels so good."

Damon smiled again, as fingers continue going in and out. He kept the pace slow and steady. He could feel Bella coming closer and closer to her release, and he picked up he pace.

"I'm so close so close," Bella whimpered.

"Come for me Bella, come for me." Damon all but ordered her.

That same second Bella's world shattered, and she was lost in her orgasm.

"That was wow." Bella smiled at Damon, when she could finally speak.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he smirked and took his pants and boxers off.

He entered her slowly so not to hurt to match. He felt Bella stiffened under him, and a single tear role down her cheek. Damon gently kissed her all over he face, to distrust her from the pain.

"It's ok, you can move now the pain is gone."

Damon gently and slowly started to move inside of her. Bella cling to his shoulder for support.

"Faster," Bella demanded.

Damon obligated with pleasure, soon he was moving in inhuman speed.

"Oh... I'm so close." Bella painted.

Damon was close to, but he wanted her to come first. Damon hand made its way down Bella's body and he rubbed her slit. Making sure her pleasure came first.

"Oh, Damon!" Bella yelled. He orgasm taking over her.

"Bella," Damon followed soon after.

Damon collapsed against Bella, to exhausted to move.

"That was," Bella finally regained her speech.

"Amazing," Damon finished for her.

"Yeah," Bella smiled and hugged Damon closer.

* * *

**And now you see why, hope you like it. **

**Review **


	15. Chapter 15

Bella slowly starting to wake up, she felt really content and happy. Yesterday could not have went better. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man beside her, he was still sleeping. His hair was messy, and there was smile on his face. That picture made Bella smile, because she was the one who made him smile.

This morning was peaceful, there was nothing to worry about. There was no Cullens, no Klaus. Nothing, just her and Damon.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon hand was running up and down Bella's back.

"How quit it is in here, and how match I love that." Bella snuggled closer to Damon.

"Just wait till we have the house to ourselves." Damon grinned. He couldn't wait till the house would be done, living with Bella away from all the drama would be good for them.

"You know that sounds really nice." Bella could already see them living together.

"Well know I just have to pay the workers more, so they could finish faster." he chuckled and run his hands down Bella's arm.

"Damon," Bella whined. He knew how she felt about money.

But he just chuckled and continued run his hands over her body.

"I should take a shower," she finally broke the silence. She still felt a little dirty from last night events, and shower did sound like a good idea.

"I think my dear," Damon smiled wickedly. "We should take a shower together."

He picked her up and carried her to the massive bathroom, and set her down by the glass shower. Bella watched as Damon adjusted the temperature to his liking, and motion for her to join him. They spend some time in there, washing each other bodies, and just enjoining each other. Bella was still a little to sore to do anything else.

Afterwords Damon ordered room service for breakfast, or late lunch.

"This is really good," Bella complimented Damon's breakfast choices.

"I'm glad you like it," Damon smiled. "So what do you want to do today? Since this little vacation is your idea, it only seams fair you pick."

Bella smiled at that, she loved that Damon let her make her own decisions. He did not just made all the plans he gave her a choice.

"I don't know, where are we exactly?"

"Philadelphia," Damon answered. He really didn't pick a specific town last night, they just end up here.

She thought about the city for a moment, what was it famous for? Didn't they wrote the Declaration of Independence here?

"I know," Bella almost jumped out of her chair. "We should go to Philadelphia Museum of Art."

"You like art?" Damon asked. She seamed to be more in to history. He was sure she would choose something like Liberty Bell.

"Depends, but my mom been here and she loved it. So I want to see it." Bella explained. When she was little and had those little vacations with Charlie, her mom ofter had vacations of her own.

"Ok," Damon smiled at her enthusiasm. He loved when she was like this, so carry free not constantly worried."Philadelphia Museum of Art it is then."

The happy couple didn't take long to get reedy, and where at the museum steps by noon. Bella seamed to be really interested I the exhibits they had to offer. Damon mostly watched Bella and her expressions.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I be back." Bella kissed Damon cheek, and when to find nearest bathroom.

The bathroom seamed to be empty when Bella walked in. so took that as an opportunity to be really quick, because there was just so match more she wanted to see. Afterwords Bella was washing her hands when an old lady walked in, she flashed her a friendly smile and was ready to walk out. When the lady stopped her.

"It's you," she simply said.

"Excuse me? Have we ever met before?" Bella asked.

"No but I know you child. You going to go though a big journey, to get your happy ending."

"How do you know that?" Bella looked at the her more closely. Was she a witch?

"That is not important my dear, what important is for you to always be with the one you love the most. He will protect you, but you will need this book. This will answer your questions." she gave her the an old looking book. "Now I must go, remember be with the one you love the most."

With those words the lady just disappear.

"Well that was strange," Bella said to herself. She looked at the book closely, it was really old and was handwritten. On the cover in gold letter is said simply "Soulmates".

Was this the answer to the questions? Was there more to her being soulmate to Damon? And most importantly who was that old women?

* * *

**Sorry it is a short chapter, it is just a feel in before the secrets are finally reveled. **

**Review **


	16. Chapter 16

It took Bella a moment to regain her senses, everything this women said kind of made since. But still who was she? She need to tell Damon about this. She quickly gathered her stuff, and almost run to him.

"Bella whats wrong?" Damon immediately saw that something was wrong. Bella face was flushed and her heart was racing.

"There was this women in the restroom, she gave me this." Bella gave him the book. She watched as he examined it, Damon looked curiously at the book and then at her.

"She just gave you that?"

"Yes, and she also said to be close to the one you love. Like that was some kind of message or the key to something."

"Ok how about we go back to hotel and look trough this book. It might be important." Damon suggested and looked around again, but he saw no one suspicious.

"Sure I think I need a break anyway, to match has happened today." Bella toked Damon hand and led him out of the front door.

Damon followed Bella absent minded. He really didn't knew what to make out of this situation. This whole thing did not make sense. Who was this women? Was she telling the truth?

"Are you sure you want to read this?" Damon looked at Bella to make sure she was ready for this. Because he knew this book did hold some of the answers, he was looking for it but could not find it. There was only one copy in the world, and he did not even knew who owned it.

"Yes I want to know, if we ever want to defiant Klaus. Even if I don't know if I want to know this." Bella toked a deep breath and opened the book.

_Soul Mates and Twin Flames are not the same thing. Soul Mates are other souls that have agreed to connect with you on this planet for a purpose. In some cases it is to clear up karma, in other cases it is to finish unfinished business, and for some it is to accomplish a particular goal together. These relationships may be a joy to be in or these relationships may be a pain in your life. Either way they are here for a reason._

When Soul Mates first meet they sometimes feel as if they already know each other. They may feel very familiar to each other. Soul Mates can have a beautiful relationship together, but it will take work. Soul Mate relationships may last a lifetime and others may only be for a particular purpose and be temporary. You can have more than one Soul Mate in a lifetime.

"What?" Bella looked at Damon. "More then one? Is that even possible?"

"I guess it is," now Damon was really worried. What if Edward was her soulmate? This would kill him. _  
Twin Flames are very different and very rare. Twin Flames are two people in two separate bodies that share the same Soul. Twin Flames meet each other in their first incarnation so that they remember the soul frequency of the other being. They are then usually reunited on their last time to this planet. If Twin Flames meet before they are ready they can be the total opposite and not at all compatible. When Twin Flames meet and are ready for each other, it is the most enjoyable experience possible on Earth.  
At this point, Twin Flames are almost identical. They truly compliment each other and it is a hardship for them to be apart. As an outside observer it is sometimes hard to distinguish the two people. They also have a very strong bond and often have telepathy with each other. Their lives even before meeting each other have many parallels. Again, meeting your Twin Flame is very rare on this planet._

Damon let out a breath he was holding, him and Bella did have a really strong connection, Edward was not going to come in between them.

"Do you think we have telepathy with each other? Is that like reading each other thoughts?"

"Well we never tried, so I don't know." Damon kind of like that possibility because he would always knew where Bella was, and of she was in trouble.

_Soulmates are often common between vampire and humans, because one of them can live forever and have a bigger chance of meeting their soulmate. Once they joined their union psychically they will always conceived a baby. It does not matter if one or two of them are vampires. The bond between Twin Flames is so strong, even the undead can create a life. _

"What?" Bella was in shock. That meant only one thing...

"It can't be possible," Damon looked at Bella for support. But he knew better, this book was the answer this must be truth.

Bella thoughts were frozen, how could this be even possible? He was a vampire, they not suppose to be able to have kids. Was he going to leave her now? Was he ready? Was she ready? She never really thought about kids, she never really had to. She only dated vampires, it was not a problem. Plus Edward would never even thought about being intimate with her. It would have been to dangerous. And now all of the sudden this. It was to match for her.

"Bella are you ok?" Damon gently caressed her cheek.

"Your not going to leave me are you? I know this is not what you wanted..."

"Shh," Damon shushed her. She was rumbling and made little since. He knew she was scared, he was to. All those years of thinking he could never have kids, to come up with terms with it. And now this was like a miracle. "Bella this is the greatest news ever. All this time I thought I was rubbing you of normal life, and now this is like a miracle."

"Really?" Bella looked up, and could see a genial smile on Damon's lips. He was really happy, because she could gave him what no one else could. What he gave up, when he turned. She remembered what Rosalie when trough, this was Damon's personal miracle.

"Yes, I was raised in 1800's hundreds. All I ever really wanted was a family, I gave that up for Katherine. And now this is the best news in the world. I love you Bella." Damon smiled and kissed her. He put all the love her felt for her in this moment into that kiss. Bella circled her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. She felt happy, and loved. She knew Damon would take care of her, and the baby. Bella lost trained of thought when Damon moved his lips to Bella's neck.

"Damon wait we need to read the rest," Bella tried to focus back on the task. She wanted to heat more about the baby, she wanted to know what to expect.

"Do we have to?" Damon wined.

"Yes, don't you want to know more about the baby?"

"Fine," Damon signed and took the book from her hands.

_The baby would be perfectly healthy, and would develop like a normal child. It will continue to grow like a regular kid, and will not have blood lust. Until the age of 21, that is when the vampire traits will make appearance. The child will be like a regular vampire, it will stop aging and will need blood in order to survive. _

"That is good right? Our kid will have a normal childhood." Bella smiled at the thought.

"That is great, we don't have to worry about blood or other people for 21 years. It is really good."

"Yeah know about what we talked about later," Bella remembered the conversation before Cullen's came.

"You mean about you changing." Damon signed. "Do you still want to?"

"I do because of you going to live forever and now our kid. I don't want to live without you." Bella hugged Damon closer and run her hand through his hair.

"Then I will agree with your decision, but I just want you to wait for all of this to end. So we can actually start a live together."

"I agree with that, so what are we going to do about Klaus?" Bella asked the question they both did not want to face.

"Well since we still don't know when he will attack or what is going to do. I just think we need to wait, and do some more research just on him. I can get Isabel on that, and you will need to take care of yourself and the baby. I cannot take a risk at this moment, and we need to kip an eye on the Cullen's."

"Yes I really don't want to deal with them right now." Bella smiled.

"So I guess it is a good thing you already agree to move in with me." Damon smirked. "And I think we should be heading back, to start on that research. Plus we will need to book a doctor appointment soon. Just to make sure this book was right."

"Yes and I will need to tell Elena and Jenna. This should be good." she shuttered. She really did not want them to be mad at her. Or tell her she was making her parents mistakes.

"Don't worry they probably want to kill me, you will be safe."

"Hope not, I really don't want to raise this kid all by myself." Bella joked.

"Don't worry I will never leave you," Damon promised her. And this time she believed him, because she knew he was not Edward. He was so match more.

* * *

**So here it is, Bella is pregnant. Klaus will make his appearance soon. I hope you still like this story and thank you to everyone who read it. Again I'm sorry for the grammar, I'm doing the best I can. But when English is your third language there is only so match you can do. **

**Review **


	17. Chapter 17

Bella was really nervous; this was the day she was going to tell Jenna and Elena that she was moving out. She and Damon decided that with her being pregnant, and Klaus on the loose she should stay closer to him. And that was ok, she loved living with ant Jenna, but she was going to be a mom now. It was a time to change, and this was the first step to it.

"Hey Bella," Jenna walked in with grocery bags.

"Need some help?"

"So how are you? I heard Edward was in town that must be hard."

Well I just shook her head everyone in this town already new about the Cullen family. She did her best to avoid them, because there was no room for drama in her life right now.

"I'm as ok as I can be," Bella answered honestly. She took some bags from Aunt Jenna, and started to unpack them.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk about. Damon asked me to move in with him." Bella said slowly as she opened the fridge. She couldn't look at her aunt when she said that. Damon asked her if she wanted him there. But she thought her aunt would take it better if she was alone.

"What?"

"I said Damon asked me…"

"No I heard that," Jenna looked at her niece. She knew her and Damon were serious, but this still threw her off the rails. "So what was your answer, I'm guessing it was yes. I mean you wouldn't be telling me if you said no."

"Are you mad?"

"No your eighteen Bella, you can take care of yourself. I just want you to be happy." She hugged her niece and almost cried.

"Thank you Aunt Jenna, but I also have something else I need to tell you. You might be mad about this one." Bella let go of her aunt, and took a deep breath. This was it, the first person beside her and Damon to know about the baby.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jenna joked.

Bella wasn't sure what to say, for some reason she wanted to laugh. Of all things to say, her aunt actually guessed the right thing.

"Oh no, your dad will kill me." Her aunt moaned in frustration.

"That is why I'm not telling him until he meets Damon. I really don't want him to shoot my boyfriend. He already had enough trouble with me after Edward." Bella really did feel badly about what happened when Edward left she knew her dad only tried to help.

"Ok, I'm ok with moving in but I'm not sure about this one. Just give me some time to get used to idea; I know you're a big girl so I won't judge." She hugged her niece and left the room.

Bella felt relieved, her aunt took it better then she thought. Now she just had to tell Elena.

Bella waited quietly for Elena come home. She knew this was going to be hard, Elena was not always the most understanding person. She still did not like that she was with Damon and this could easily turn into a fight. By Elena was her cousin she respected her and valued her opinion. Even though she did not always listen to her.

"Hey Elena," Bella said.

"Oh hey Bella, I did not see you there." Elena said as she walked into the room and put her purse down. "Is there something you want talk about?"

"Yes how did you know?" She was surprised; Elena was not always good at reading moods or people's faces.

"You have the look at your face. The one that looks like you're thinking too much or too hard." Elena explained to her cousin.

_Dang Damon was right, Bella thought._ "Well there is something I have to tell you, but I do not know where to begin. I should warn you before I tell you anything, that I'm happy and you shouldn't get mad at anybody."

"Great!" Elena said sarcastically. "What did you do now?"

"It's nothing bad," Bella tried to explain herself. "It just I don't want you to get mad at anybody before I say anything or jump to any conclusions. Can you promise me that?"

"Fine," Elena signed. She knew she wouldn't win this one, Bella was to stubborn for her own good. She would just have to listen to her before she says anything.

"Okay," Bella took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and I know what you're going are say. But it is possible for vampire to procreate. We just now find out and I don't want you to be mad. Because I'm also moving in with Damon, he asked me two days ago before we find out about the baby.

Okay, Bella was her favorite cousin. She also knew Bella loved Damon, but she never imagined that it was really that serious. Because frankly Damon never had a girlfriend for longer than one day. But this one was different she knew that, because Bella was different. She was not your ordinary teenage girl, she was too forgiving and too nice to be that. So why should she judge her for who she was. Because Elena was also guilty she was dating a vampire also. So how could she sit there and judge her cousin when she did the same thing. She couldn't and she finally realize what kind of bitter person she has been. She could have been more supportive, Caroline a self-centered person was a better friend to Bella that she was.

Elena hugged Bella and almost cried, because she felt so bad for acting so dumb. "I'm so sorry Bella," sobbed Elena.

"It's okay," Bella said the hugged her closer. She was really glad she finally got through to her. She never wanted to lose Elena she was her friend. Especially after all those moments they shared it will be total lost and wasted time. And also it was not her personality to give up on somebody it were just not her and she wasn't about to change anything about herself for somebody else.

As Bella drove to the boarding house, she was thinking about the people in her life. How Aunt Jena and even Elena were supportive and it's shocked her just a little bit. Because she got the idea that she was going have to leave an a bad note. But never had she thought even in her wildest dreams imagined those results. But she would not trade it for anything, it was nice to know that they would be in her life and were also so supportive about her and Damon and also the baby. Now she knew that no matter what happened she would always have a support system.

Damon was sitting in the parlor with a drink in his hands. Bella left to talk with her aunt, and Stefan was somewhere with Elena. So it was just him, he already talked with the construction workers, and they were almost done. It still amazed him how fast they can work, when money were involved. He wanted the house to be prefect before the baby comes, he never really told anyone but he wanted kids. He was after all from eighteen hundreds. He was sure Bella was nervous about the baby. After all she was just eighteen, she just moved on from her control freak of a boyfriend.

Damon really wanted to hurt Edward, but he knew that would hurt Bella. Even though she never talked about it there were still some sort of conflict. She felt sorry for him. Because she felt like she ruined his life. Bella was to nice for her own good, she needed to start thinking for herself and for the baby.

As Damon was thinking he almost miss the familiar sound of her car. He only hoped that her talk with and Jenna and Elena was good. Because he didn't want her to stress or feel bad for worrying other people.

"Hello I'm home," Bella's voice ring through the parlor.

"I'm in here."

"U should have known I could find you here," Bella said with a smile and sat down the Damon lap.

"So can I assume the talk went good because you look happy." Damon said with a smile he loved to see her happy because even thought is sounded cheesy it made him happy.

"Actually it went really good," Bella hugged Damon closer. Aunt Jena actually saw it coming; she knew I would move out soon. But she is rather surprised about the baby she said to give her time. But Elena had the most shocking reaction, she was really happy for us. She even apologized for all the things she said to you and to you and me, she finally realized that she was wrong. And she could not wait to be in aunt"

Damon was looking at her with a shocked expression for a moment. They were talking about Elena right? The one who called him a man whore, the one who said that he could keep a girlfriend.

Bella just laughed at Damon's expression, she knew she had the same one when Elena first told her. And she couldn't judge him because this was the most unexpected surprise, happy but unexpected.

"Yes Damon she really said that. You have to realize it takes a lot out of her to apologize or to admit that she was wrong. You just have to give her a chance now that she knows the real you she would probably stop being so judgmental." Bella looked at Damon with a hopeful expression. She wanted her cousin and her boyfriend to get along she's didn't want them to fight. She never wanted to anybody to fight over her because she did not think that she was worse it.

"Okay Damon signed. But only for you." This was how he knew that he would never leave her , because he would actually tri to get along with her siblings just for her. This was shocking and a new experience for him, since he never did anything for anybody else. But he also knew if anybody was to change him it would be Bella.

Klaus was sitting in his mansion, he was not really happy. Actually he was rather angry her already killed at least 10 people yet they did not lessened his anger. He just heard the news, he knew if he ever would to kill the baby Bella would never forgive him. And even though he didn't have any feelings he wanted Bella feels love for him. Because no matter what anybody said he was actually in love with her.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry for that. I really don't have any excuse, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And I also noticed all of the comments about the language. I know its bad but I really don't have time to fix everything. So you just have to bare with me. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I just want to give a warning to Elena's fans you not really going to like her in the couple of chapters so I just want to give you a heads up.**

* * *

Damon carried the last of Bella's boxes, finally the house was finished. And to Damon's surprise Bella wanted to move in as soon as possible. She wanted to have the house finished by the time baby comes. Which means they had to start on the baby room, because when the house was build they didn't have a baby in mind.

"Okay this is the last one," Bella smiled happily. They were finally done moving in, all that moving around was done.

"Yes we are officially done," Damon put the last box in the kitchen. They can unpack that later.

"I saw Edward today," Bella told Damon. They promised each other a while back that they would not keep secrets from each other, and seeing Edward could become a problem.

"You did?" Damon was surprised. Yes he knew that he was still in town yet he didn't cause any trouble so he kind of forgot about him. And hoped he will eventually leave them alone.

"Yes I was with Caroline at the grill and he was there with Alice." Bella really did not want to go in and do this again. Frankly she wants just put that chapter of her life behind her, she was ready to move on. And Edward should be too after all he was the one who left her.

"Did he say anything to you?" Damon was now worried especially since she was pregnant. No one could predict how Edward would react to that news.

"No they left as soon as we came in, do you think it's a good idea to stay in this town with Edward still here?" She wondered. Normally she wouldn't worry but now she had a baby and that was different.

"Well he hasn't done anything, but you have to have somebody with you at all times. Just because he hasn't done anything does not mean I trust him." Damon pulled Bella closer; he would really do anything for her. He found her and there was no way he would give her up.

"I know I don't trust him either, I just wish he would just go away. One problem is enough for now." Bella thought about Klaus he sure was keeping a low profile, which only means he was planning something big.

"Don't worry about that he won't strike with Bonnie around, so for now we are secure. But I'm worried about Elena." Damon approached the subject really carefully, after all Elena was Bella's cousin.

Bella turned around and looked at Damon closely, did he notice too? Because Elena barely talked to her after she told her she was pregnant. She said she was happy for her, but than not even a week later she barely looks at her. She didn't want to tell Damon anything because he and Stefan just got their relationship back on truck. But Caroline was always on alert around Elena now, she just said something was off about her.

"Bella did you hear me?"

"Yes I was just thinking how weird she been acting for the past couple weeks." She explained.

"Yeah I know Stefan said she been really distant and barely spends any time with him. And if she does she wondered how she never got pregnant with Stefan." Damon made a face at the last sentence he really didn't want to know the last part.

"You don't think she is jealous do you?" Bella sit down on one of the couches she was tired of standing. Damon joined her and dropped his arm over the back of the couch.

"Everything is possible with Elena she maybe a nice girl but she is a Petrova and they do have a bad reputation." Damon didn't want to bring Katherine into that, because that was a sore subject for everyone.

"I just hope she gets over it soon, because I wanted her to be a godmother. But now I'm leaning towards Caroline because she seems to be a better friend to me through all of this." Bella let out a breath this was really frustrating; she shouldn't be thinking bad things about her own family.

"You already thought about godmothers?" Damon was taken aback. "We don't even know the gender yet."

"I'm not you Damon, I like to think ahead and now that we are on the subject who should be the godfather. Are you going to ask Rick?" Bella looked at Damon she knew about their friendship even though half of the time they declined they even liked each other.

"Maybe, that would for sure get me in the good graces with Jenna. And you say I don't think ahead." Damon playfully tickled her.

"Stop, stop, I can't breathe." Bella was panting for breath.

Instead of answering, Damon kissed Bella passionately. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair. His tongue swept over her lover lip asking for promotion. Soon their tongues tangled themselves in the dance f passion. Soon the heat was too much to take for both of them and Damon moved them in vampire speed to their new bedroom.

Meanwhile Caroline was reading her notes from history class; she needed to get an A on her upcoming test. And since Bella was with Damon at the moment it gave her a prefect opportunity to do so.

"Hey Caroline," Elena said as she set down apposite from her.

"Oh hi," Caroline said. She really didn't want to talk to her, she just didn't trust her not after the way she treats Bella. It seems crazy how just after a month Bella became more a friend to her than Elena and Bonnie ever were. She didn't treat her like a dumb blonde with no brain.

"So where is your new best friend?" Elena asked.

"With her boyfriend, why do you care? You were ignoring her for the past two weeks."

"Just curious," she shrugged.

Caroline didn't believe that for a moment, but she really didn't have time to question her.

"Is there anything else you want, as you can see I'm trying to study here." Caroline pointed at all the notes on the table.

Elena looked angry at Caroline for treating her like that, as she stood up her hand tip the table and Caroline drink fell over all the notes.

"Sorry," Elena smiled innocently and walked away.

* * *

**So as you can see Elena will not be a sweet innocent girl anymore. So be prepare for a change. **

**Also I want to take each and one of you for wonderful reviews, I hope you still like the story even though it's a little bit different and taking a different turn of events. **


	19. Chapter 19

"She did what?" Bella literally opened her mouth. She couldn't believe that Elena, the sweet supposed to be innocent Elena spilled drink on Caroline on purpose.

"Yes and then she just said sorry and walked away," Caroline took a sip of her drink. She needed something strong to control their urges, or she would go and hunt Elena down.

"Ok this just proves something is really wrong with her," Bella concluded. So she was right, she just didn't want to face the ugly truth.

Bella really didn't even want to face the reality now, Elena was her cousin. But she did hurt her best friend who been there for her in the time of need. `

"You got that right, she should be happy she was my friend once. Or she would not have walked away alive." Caroline said. She knew Elena was no angel, after all who keeps two guys around for fun? Sure she might have loved Stefan but why would she lead Damon on? Caroline just always been a good friend and didn't ask any questions, since it was none of her business.

"Damon doesn't trust her," Bella took a deep breath. They needed to do something; Elena cannot just do things like that. "Do you have any ideas why she is doing this?"

"Other than jealousy you mean?" Caroline pointed out the obvious. "I think she might have feeling for Damon or she just misses the attention she used to get from him. I know Elena for all my life and I know that she is really selfish. Most people don't know that but she want her cake and eat it to."

"So is that why she always tried to keep me away from Damon?" Bella asked.

"Probably, I mean she kept most girls away from him. She told everyone that he was not worth their time because he was a man whore. But now we can see that she was just being jealous. The only reason she was with Stefan if I'm guessing correctly was because she met him first." Caroline put all the dots together. Elena really knew how to put up a good front.

"So what are we supposed to do? She is my family I can't just ignore her, Jenna would notice something weird. And we still go to the same school." Bella stood up. She was really frustrated, why does everything always happened to her? Klaus, Edward and now Elena.

Damon could sense the tension in the room, when he walked in. he knew Caroline called Bella this morning and asked if she could come over. Damon ran to the store to pick some food, to give the girls some privacy. Even though he knew it was most likely about Elena, everything seemed to be coming back to Elena lately.

"I have a couple of ideas," Damon made his presence known.

Bella turned around and smiled at him, she knew Damon would come up with something. The question is it a good idea or a really dangerous one.

"So what is it?" Asked Caroline.

"Follow Elena, she is acting way to weird. Plus she doesn't spend any time with Stefan or any other of her friends. Something is up and the sooner we figure out the better. " Damon said and joined Bella. He knew she needed moral support, after all Elena was her family.

"I agree with you, wow I never thought I would be saying that," chuckled Caroline. "She is working with someone, she might be a selfish bitch but she is harmless on her own. To make real damage she would need someone really dangerous and powerful. I would go with Klaus but he wants to kill her. So Edward maybe?"

"Actually I wouldn't take Klaus of the list that quickly," Bella said. "Never underestimate him he wants me and as far as we know Elena wants Damon. He is the perfect person for Elena to run to."

Damon was rather impressed with Bella's thinking, she was dead on. Klaus would be the first person on the list, with Edward following close behind.

"Can't we ask Bonnie to help us?" Bella wondered. After all she was a witch and powerful one at that.

"No too risky, she would choose Elena over us any day. She hates vampire with passion that is rather scary. She would believe Elena lies no matter how stupid and ridicules they are." Caroline rejected Bella's idea. She knew Bonnie wouldn't never even listen, if someone suggested Elena went crazy.

"So what now?"

Damon knew this was the time, he needed his help. They went through all the other options, and there is none left.

"I know someone who might be able to help us, but I need to talk to him first." He said.

"He?" Caroline was confused. "You know a male witch?"

"Yes, but never call him witch. He will kill you, no matter how pretty you are." Damon warned her, even he knew better. After what happened last time, he was lucky to be alive. "I call him today and you girls should go and do something relaxing for a change. Take a break from everything."

Bella smiled at her boyfriend he could really be sweet at times. Also he knew her so well she was stressed.

"Ok, I think that is a great idea." Bella kissed Damon before grabbing her purse. "I won't be long, I try to be back by dinner we can watch a movie or something like that."

Damon only smiled and kissed his girlfriend before she headed for the door. Bella needed some girl time, she been cramped in the house for too long. Now he needed to call Ben and convince him to come. He knew he was in for a challenge; Ben was a really stubborn person.

Caroline and Bella had fun shopping, and just acting like teenage girls that they were. That was until they spotted the Cullen's.

"Well here we go," Caroline whispered to Bella.

Bella only smiled at Caroline, because she knew she was not alone.

"Bella," Alice squalled.

"Hello Alice," Bella nodded politely. She never really realized how annoying Alice was.

"Your shopping, I thought you hated shopping." Alice pointed at the bags Bella was carrying.

"She just never been shopping with the right person," Caroline said. She knew Bella was way too nice to point it out that shopping with Alice was a nightmare. No wonder the girl had low self-esteem, when they first met.

Alice didn't answer just glared at Caroline.

"And you call yourself that?" Rosalie snorted.

"I am," Caroline said proudly. There was no way she would let this girl put her down. Bella told her already that she was a bitch and now she knew why.

"She is," Bella agreed. "As you can see I'm actually here at my own free will."

"So now that we got that out of our way, is there anything else we can help you with?" Caroline wondered. She didn't like being around them her instinct was always telling her something was not right.

"Yes we want to speak with Bella alone," the pixie demanded.

"Well anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Caroline. She is my best friend after all; we don't keep secrets from each other." Bella looked at Alice when she said that just to make sure she got the point across.

"Bella don't be ridiculous," Edward said. "Alice is your best friend."

"Really then where was she when I was almost killed by Laurent? Where was she when you broke my heart?" Bella asked. "That's right she left when you told her to, for my safety. Wow what a great best friend."

"You should be grateful we saved your life the first time," Rosalie said angrily. "We could just let James kill you."

"I didn't ask you to save my life Rosalie, so you can take that stupid excuse of an answer and showed up you're …." Bella was getting angry that she even tried to bring that up.

"If I were you I would watch what I say, you stupid human." Rosalie growled.

"At least I'm human, what are you a monster?" Bella knew she would strike a chord there; all Rosalie wanted was to be human again.

"Bella how could you say that?" Alice gasped. "Did you forget you wanted to be like us?"

"Yeah that was before I found out what kind of people you were, you play that prefect family. But let me tell you nothing but a bunch of liars. You don't know what family is, and for the last time live me alone. I want nothing to do with you, I'm perfectly happy here." Bella conclude and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Damon POV**

Damon was holding his phone and debating whether or not he should call John. The last time he saw him, they did not part on good terms, But on the other hand he needed to protect Bella and their unborn child, so in the end Damon just took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello," John answered rather quickly.

''John this is Damon, I need your help."

"I was wondering when you were going to call."

"You knew I was going to call, and you still let me sweat about it." Damon growled.

''Well I needed to teach you a lesson, plus it was fun." John laughed.

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

"No what the fun would it be for you if I did? Ok but less about me, I know you need my help so I am conning to Mystic Falls."

''Thank you, this means a lot to me." Damon felt like a ton of weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"It's no problem, and by the way Elena is working with Klaus I am still not positive about the glories details, but I am positive about that," John said before he hanged up.

Those last words scared Damon, how was he going to break that news to his brother?

**Bella POV**

"Well that was rather interesting, Caroline spoke as soon as they both sit down at their table.

"I have knew that Rosalie hated me that much,'' Bella was a little surprised by Rosalie's words they were harsh even by her standards.

"I think she is just a bitter bitch, who is so miserable she can only be happy when others are not," Caroline was still fuming after what that stupid blonde said.

"Thanks Caroline at least I can count on you."

"Yes now let's eat some lunch, since you are eating for two, and the baby need some good food," Caroline clapped her hands and motioned for a waiter to take their order.

"There is no way you are having a baby! Your new boyfriend is a vampire." Rosalie mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time, than follow us?" Caroline glared at her.

"I wish I could, but my idiotic brother is in love with her. Why? I would never get it.''

Bella was getting feed up with Rosalie and her cruel remarks, There was only so much a person could take in a single day.

_ 'Bella are you ok?'_ Damon's voice asked.

Ok, I'm going crazy, Bella thought,

_'No you not,'_ Damon laughed, _'I am in your head, so back to my first question are you ok?_'

_'No I am not,'_ Bella glared at Rosalie when she told Damon that.

_'Ok I am on my way.'_

"See what talk about, she can't even talk." Rosalie smirked.

"Bella are you ok?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Yes I am fine I was just wondering what made Rosalie such a bitch. And I think I just came up with an answer, I can have kids and she can't also that I am human and she is not. So tell me Rosalie how does it feels knowing that me the person you hate, gets everything you ever wanted, all while you just be a jealous want to be forever?" Bella finally got all those battled up feelings out, and for once she didn't feel guilty.

"How dare you? "Rosalie hissed.

"What?" Bella smiled. "Did you really think that only person that can go around and speak their mind?"

"Hello ladies, I hope you don't mind but I am here to steal Bella away," Damon smirked at Rosalie's expression, since he heard every word Bella said to her. After he heard how she took care of her, Damon knew Bella could take care of herself.

"It's ok Damon we were just leaving anyway." Caroline said.

**Alice POV**

"She is pregnant," were the first words out of Rosalie's mouth when she came through the door.

"That is impossible," as always Edward was the first to react.

"Well tell this to your old girlfriend, and her blonde sidekick. Since I clearly heard them talking about a baby.''

"Alice?" Carlisle looked at her.

"Don't took at me, I can't even see her. Think about it now, I haven't been able to see her in a while," which frustrated her to no end, Alice hated being blind.

"What is it then?" Jasper spoke for the first time. "It can't be human, if Damon is the father."

"What if it is dangerous, it could kill Bella!" Edward was freaking out full force now. ''We need to get rid of it."

"How? It is kind of attached to Bella at the moment." Emmett pointed out.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, she is my best friend." Alice said.

"I say we just let that thing kill her, this is not our problem." Rosalie huffed, she was still mad at Bella.

"Rosalie," Esme yelled at her adapted daughter.

"What it was just an idea."

"I told you Edward, leaving her was a bad idea" Alice huffed at Edward.

**Elena POV**

While the whole commotion was going on with the Cullens, Elena sneaked pass Stefan. It was time to wake up Elijah, for their plan to work everyone needed to think she was desperate and would do anything to save everyone else, also Elijah could shine the light on Klaus's past, without anyone being suspicious. And then nothing not even Bonnie could stop the ritual from happening. The plan was prefect, everyone would get what they want, well almost everyone.

"Elena?"

* * *

**I am back! I hope you like this chapter, I made a few changes and from now on I will stick to Vampire Diaries season 2 a little bit more. At least when it comes to the sacrifice.  
**

**Review **


	21. Important Author's Note

**I found a beta for both stories, and she is going trough all the previous chapters. Because of that story is temporarily on hold. But it shouldn't take more than a good news is that I am working on a new story right now, it is about Klaus and Bella. It takes places somewhat in the Originals show. If you like this story, you would for sure like ****_King ans his Quee_****n story. So check it out. **

**I will try to have a new chapter next week. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally the last chapter! Than Epilogue and maybe a sequel, I am still not sure. On the happy note my story was nominate for Blodlust Awards for Favorite Kiss, so please vote for me on (bloodlustawards dot wordpress dot com)**

_**Also katmaymason asked me to tell all of you about her new award, Intertwined Eternity. It's for Vampire Diaries/Twilight and Vampire Diaries/Originals stories. You can find more information on her profile, or go to her blog. (intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com) If you like my stories don't forget to nominate.**_

* * *

"Well that was really interesting," Bella was the first to speak. Damon already took Caroline home, since today was the annual decade dance and she needed to get ready.

"You can say that."

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Bella asked.

"Well Klaus send a message to Elena and Bonnie, so he is coming to the dance. This is why I don't think you should go." Damon said without looking from the road.

"Well I am not staying home alone, without you. And by the way you will know if I am in any danger, with our new way of communicating."

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't love a challenge," she teased him. "So what decade does this dance represent?"

Soon after Bella was ready, she and Damon made their way to the school dance. To say Bella was nervous would be an understatement. She was not ready to come face to face with Klaus. Especially when she was pregnant, she did not want to lose anybody.

"Bella everything will be okay, I promise." Damon pulled her closer to try to reassure her.

"I really hope so, because I'm tired to live in fear. I just want to start living my life with you and the baby."

"And we will have that, I will make sure we will." And Damon knew he would, especially after he find out about Elena working with Klaus. He and Bonnie already had a plan, it was a dangerous plan but they knew it would work. Sure they would have to sacrifice something, but sometimes you have to sacrifice to get what you want.

"Hello Damon," Bonnie came up to him with Jeremy.

"Have you seen Klaus yet?" Damon asked them.

"No but it's not likely we don't know what he looks like," Jeremy complained.

"Just keep your eyes open," Damon glared at him and took Bella hand.

"Damon you know I can't dance," Bella complained as Damon twirled her around the dance floor.

"You know you secretly enjoying this."

"Damon he's here, he's in Rick body." Bonnie taped Damon shoulder to get his attention.

"Bella stay here with Caroline, make sure you don't live this room without anyone else." He kissed her gently on the lips before leaving with Bonnie.

Damon was nervous, they only had one chance to do this. So they had to do it right, there was no other option.

"Damon we can kill him, we would kill Rick." Elena ran to catch up with them.

"Don't you think I know that Elena!" He was ready to kill her himself, she was just so frustrating.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Elena kept asking him questions.

"Right now you need to distract him, Bonnie and I have to figure out the rest."

"I sure that is a good idea? Wouldn't he just take me and ran?" She was getting desperate to get some answers.

"Even if you will he won't kill you he needs you for the sacrifice." Bonnie pushed Elena to the right direction. "We just need 10 min, do you think you can stall him for that long?"

"Yes I can do that," she finally agreed and went in the direction Bonnie pointed.

"You still remember the plan?" Damon asked Bonnie. He needed to make sure everything was perfect.

"Yes, while Elena is talking to him his witch is going to change him to his original body. Since you got the text from his phone, all we need to do now is get into the Rick's apartment." Bonnie was talking to she was walking to the parking lot. "And then everything will be over."

Bella was nervously waiting with Caroline, her heart was pounding. But she knew she should be calm if not for her sake than for the babies.

"You think the plan will work?" Caroline asked.

"I can't tell you I have no idea what the plan is."

"You mean Damon didn't tell you?" She was rather surprised, she thought they shared everything. But she could see why Damon did not tell her this, he probably did not want to worry her. Especially if Elena's betrayal, was true.

"Well isn't this nice, the vampire Barbie and her sidekick." Rosalie looked at them as they were beneath her. "Where's your boyfriend, did he finally dump you because he realized what a waste of time and space you are."

"You really got some nerve coming here," Caroline stood right in front of her. "This is my dance, and I don't believe I invited you. And since you're not going to this school you have no right being here vampire trash."

"How dare you!"

"Before you go try to relax, you wouldn't want to expose yourself now would you?" Bella smirked at her.

"Bella why don't we go to our house, we can talk. I already saw you would come." Alice happily informed her, and tagged her hand.

"Really?" Bella took her hand back. "Because I really did not make that decision, so are you lying Come on are you really this delusional?"

"Bella, love. You really don't have to be this hostile we just want to talk."

"Well I'm afraid I don't want to talk to you. And like Caroline just informed Rosalie this is a school dance, and you're not welcome. So I would suggest you leave." She said as she took Caroline and walked to the principal to inform him about the Cullen's.

"Bella that was great." Caroline congratulated her. "You will be a great vampire someday."

"I'm just tired of their attitude, they think they know everything. And I never realized how much it annoyed me." Bella said as she filled her cup with punch.

"Yes that's the reason why some people hate Elena." She just smiled and looked around the dance floor. She was looking for Damon or Bonnie, they should be here by now.

"So where's Matt?"

"He's at home, I did not want him to be in the crossfire. Also I don't think we can be together anymore, he would never accept me as a vampire. I don't want to drag our relationship any longer, it will be better to end it now before it gets too complicated."

"I'm really sorry Caroline, I knew how much he meant to you." Bella hugged her best friend to show her support. She knew how much a broken relationship can hurt a person.

"Bella it is over." Damon said from behind them. He was dirty and his hair was a mess but he was smiling and that what mattered most. Bella squealed happily and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"How's Bonnie? And where is Elena?" Caroline asked him.

"Don't worry Bonnie is just tired and she's we Jeremy. And Elena is in transition, Bonnie had to channel her power for the spell, it almost killed them both. It actually did kill Elena, but she had Klaus's blood in her system. So now let just hope she won't be out for revenge."

"Would be out for revenge?" Bella wondered. "Okay guys what are you're not telling me?"

"Elena has been working with Klaus most of this time. So we had to keep our plans really wrapped up, we did not want her to overhear us. Which is why only the three of us knew." Damon explained to her. "I'm sorry but it had to be that way. I did not want to leave anything out."

Bella only smiled at him, she knew he would never lie to her on purpose. And she understood why he had to do everything the way he did. If the roles were reversed she would have done the exact same thing.

"So is Stefan with Elena?" Caroline looked around the dance floor to see if there was anybody of the group left.

"Yes but he has hard time believing Elena's betrayal." Damon only shook his head at his brother. He knew Stefan was stubborn, but to ignore the truth like this. Now he was just being an idiot. "So from now on we have to be really careful around those two. Because knowing Elena and her tendencies to lie, she would just probably tell some really crazy story to Stefan and he will buy it."

"So we got rid of one problem, and now we might have another on our hands. Life is just great."

* * *

**I know I left out the fighting scene, but I could not write one. I tried more than once, that is why this update is so late. But I thought some Bella/Rosalie/Caroline fighting made up for it.**

**Review **


	23. Authors Note

**I am sorry for not updating again, but I am taking finals this week. But I promise next week I will start updating again. The good news is that some of my stories had been nominated in _Intertwined Eternity Award, _so please vote for me. The link is intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com. **

**Also I won the Favorite Kiss category in Blodlust Awards. So I would like to thanks everyone who voted for me, it means a lot. **


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bella was trying to find what to wear, today was the day. The day she been dreading, since she first saw them. Damon treat her like glass, after everything that happened with Klaus and Elena. Stefan finally stopped being in denial, after he found Elena trying to push Bella who was heavily pregnant at the time on the floor. But Damon took his time forgiving him, he would not even let him be around Bella without Caroline or him present. But after their son and daughter were born Damon released just how important family was.

So now Evelin Bella Salvatore and Darren Alaric Salvatore were starting school, and Bella did not wanted to loose even half of her day with them. Damon made fun of her because she could never let anyone babysit them, unless Damon pushes her to go out. Yet Bella knew Damon was the same way, Evelin or Eve for short was daddy princess and everyone knew it. She could make him do anything, one year he even dressed as an elf for Christmas. Darren was another story all together, he looked up to his dad trying to mirror him a lot. So Damon had to change some of his qualities and become more kid friendly.

"Mom," Eve came running into the room in her new green dress.

"What is it sweaty?" Bella kneel down by her daughter.

"Daddy told me to come and get you, it is time to go." The little girl said excitedly.

"Ok," she agreed and picked up her purse before following her six year old daughter.

"There you are," Caroline smiled at her best friend. "I thought you were staging a protest up there."

Bella could always count on Caroline to make her smile, even after all those years they were still close friends. Elena betrayal hurt Bella a lot, especially since they were family. Yet Caroline was there with her and understood her as much as Damon did.

"You look beautiful," Damon came from behind and took her hand. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yes lets go, we don't want to be late." Darren was standing by his sister in a leather jacket?

"Darren what are you wearing?" Bella said in a dangerously low voice.

"Clothes," Darren said with a smirk that could revile Damon's.

"I don't think so young man, go upstairs and get a different jacket."

"But mom…" he whined. "Dad liked it."

"You let him?" Bella turned and looked at her husband with an angry look.

Damon took a step back and raised his hands in the air. "Bella, it is just a jacket. And come on he does look cute."

"No not cute, I am a boy." Darren interrupted. "Boys are not cute."

"Yes mommy Darren is not cute." Eve agreed with her brother. "I am the cute one."

"Ohh," Caroline looked at her goddaughter. "You are the cutest thing ever."

"She definitely is Damon daughter," Rick laughed.

"Come on Bella, it won't do any harm. Just for one day." Damon pleaded with her.

"Yes please mommy," Darren gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you will be explaining that to the teacher."

"Ok, now that we got that settled." Damon high five his son. "Let's move people."

Bella smiled at him and took her daughter hand, everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**It took me a 3 years, but the story is finally done. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I wont be writing a sequel :(, since I still have two more ongoing stories that I have not updated in a while. Once again thank you for all the reviews I really appreciated the words of encouragement **


End file.
